The New Ghoul at Ever After High
by FaLyn9
Summary: Widow doesn't believe in destiny but she works hard to prove to her father that she can be the next Pumpkin King. After receiving an invitation to attend Ever After High, Widow began to question the fact whether destiny really does exist. From Monster High to Ever After High, new friends, new classes, and a new love interest...what's a ghoul to do?
1. The Invitation

Widow walked through the moonlit pumpkin patch after her back to skull shopping, holding a few bags on her arm from various stores. She was a happy 16 year old ghoul with stitched up white skin and long red hair tied in a black bow; wearing a gothic black jacket over a spider web designed dress with matching black high heels. She giggled under her breath with the thoughts of the new scaremester.

She was ready to take this year by storm; she was on the fear squad, she would pass her Scary Apititude Test, she had the greatest fashionable ghoul friends ever, and it was the countdown for her chance to prove to the world that she was ready to become the next pumpkin king in Halloween Town

It was all too exciting, she couldn't wait.

From her purse, she heard a crackling sound of a witch which made her pull out her iCoffin and saw the screen flashing 'mom'. She smiled and answered the call.

"Hey mom."

"Hello Widow. Did you have a good time with your friends?" Her mother answered softly.

"It was the beast! Wait until you see the new dress I got for my first day of school. I'll be home in a few minutes."

"Oh, does that mean you're in the pumpkin patch?"

"Uh-huh."

"Would you be a dear and gather some scorpions for me? I was so busy today I forgot to pick some to make Mummy Scorpion Pie."

Widow's mouth drooled from the sound of Mummy Scorpion Pie, it was her favorite dessert of all time! "Mummy Scorpion Pie?"

"Of course."

"Say no more. One fresh batch of scorpions coming right up!"

"Thank you dear, I'll see you soon." Her mother hung up with a giggle and Widow ached for her mother's pie. She put her bags down and stepped over a few pumpkins, lifting a small pumpkin to reveal two scorpions. The scorpions hiding place was revealed and they prepared themselves to attack their new enemy.

Suddenly Widow thought of something; how was she supposed to carry them home?

She looked at her purse hanging from her shoulder and pouted immediately. She just bought this purse last month and now she has to hold scorpions inside it? Groaning and hoping that the scorpions wouldn't tear up the inside, she kneeled down and one by one picked the scorpions by their stingers to dump into her bag. Lifting pumpkin after pumpkin, she counted almost 10 scorpions and shut her purse before they crawled out. Grabbing her shopping bags, she left the pumpkin patch and made her way home.

Her house was on top of one of the tall hills in Halloween Town, the staircase led up to a slender shaped house with a tower ascending over the house. She ran up the stairs and entered her home. Widow could already smell her mother's delicious homemade cobweb spaghetti and eyeballs, thank gore she didn't eat yet. She closed the door behind her and announced; "I'm home."

"In here, Boo." Her mother called out. She came further into the house, passing various closed doors until she came upon the kitchen. It was a rather wide kitchen with cabinets filled with ingredients and spices, walls with hanging pots and pans, there was a stove with a roaring fire under a bubbling cauldron where Sally was stirring the last minute ingredients.

Widow was the spitting image of her rag doll mother, with her long red hair and stitched up blue skin. Her mother wore a long dress with different rags stitched together with a dirty apron.

"Hey mom." Widow dropped her shopping bags on the ground and set her purse on the counter, unknowingly that the top flipped open and the scorpions escaped her purse. Widow came over to kiss her mother on her cheek. "Something smells really good." She cooed.

"Dinner is almost ready." Sally smiled. "Did you gather the scorpions?"

"Yes, I did." Widow turned around, only to see the scorpions escaping her purse. She gasped and grabbed a bowl off the wall and quickly started gathering the escaping scorpions. Sally giggled as she stopped stirring the cauldron to help her daughter gather the scorpions.

"Is daddy home yet?"

"A little while before you did, he went upstairs to finish signing some papers the mayor gave him today."

"Really?!" Widow caught three scorpions and dumped them in the bowl to rush upstairs. Sally chuckled and worked on gathering the rest of the scorpions to start on her pie.

Widow leaned her ear against the old wooden door, trying to listen for the sounds of her father. Today was the day! She was going to scare her father…Jack, the Pumpkin King.

She carefully turned the rusty door handle and stepped inside her father's study. To her surprise, she saw her father's desk empty. So her attention was brought to the sofa, Jack snored away with pieces of paper splattered around him; many with her father's signature at the bottom while some were crumbled up in a ball. Widow tiptoed over to the sofa and grinned to flash her fangs and crawled on the ground before lifting herself up on the sofa to hover over her father. She hissed and was about to awake him but Jack smiled; "Good evening, my little boo."

Widow pouted to the fact her father woke up before she could scare him. "No fair! You didn't even give me a chance!"

"Just the presence of a pumpkin king would be terrifying enough." Jack opened his eyes and pulled her daughter on top of him and brushed his boney fingers on her waist. She laughed from the tickling sensation as her father chuckled from gave her no mercy.

Finally he stopped to let his daughter breathe. "How was your shopping trip?"

"It was great." Widow giggled under her breath, still recovering from the tickle attack and sat on her father's lap. "I would've come home earlier but there was this last minute sale and wait until you see these new shoes I got. It's worth dying all over again."

"Are they not just shoes?"

"Just shoes? Oh daddy, if only you knew." Widow shook her head and picked up some papers from the ground to read over them. "Is the mayor in a panic again?"

Jack groaned; "That man is ruthless, he needed my approval on the new decorations and countless other plans for Halloween."

"Well he is 'only an elected official and he can't make decisions by himself'."

"He should, he's a mayor for a reason."

Widow giggled and got off her father to start picking up the papers around the floor. Jack watched his daughter, sinking deeply into his thoughts. After Widow finishes school, she would be doing his job. But this year, Widow would turn of age and when Halloween comes, she would be given the chance to prove to herself that she has what it takes to become the next Pumpkin King. Of course Jack worries for his daughter like any other father; she was bright young ghoul but sometimes he believes that she doesn't have what it takes to become a Pumpkin King.

Widow finished picking up the papers and placed it on the table until she heard the door knock downstairs. She saw her father get up from the couch to answer the door but she stopped her father just in time. Widow knew if it was the mayor, her father would literally fall to pieces by how tired he was. She went down the hall again and went to the front door, calling to her mother that she was going to answer it.

She looked through the peephole, expecting it to be the mayor, asking for her father's help again. But instead she saw a...goose?

She opened the door to make sure and it was a large white goose wearing goggles and a vest with a backpack containing several packages and envelopes. In its wings, he held a clipboard in one and a purple envelope in the other with her name on the front.

"Honk, I have a delivery for a Widow Lucifer Skellington." He looked at the clipboard to make sure he was pronouncing it correctly.

"Um...that's me."

"Please sign at the X. Honk." Widow signed her name on the clipboard before the goose handed her the purple envelope and flew off to make other deliveries. Widow looked at the purple envelope; her name and her address in the front and in the back, it had the insignia of EAH.

"EAH?" Widow asked herself, she closed the door and continued to stare at the envelope as she made her way back into the kitchen where Jack was helping his wife set the table.

"Who was it?" Jack asked.

"N-no it was...a delivery." Widow opened her mail and took out a parchment and scanned through the inked words that were elegantly written.

"Wh-what?" Widow couldn't believe what she read. It was an invitation to attend Ever After High, a school for princes and princesses to follow their destinies in the steps of their parents.

"Ever…After High?" Widow repeated as she sat on the chair and read the letter over again.

Sally placed dinner on the table and saw Widow's concerned look on her face. "Widow, is something the matter?"

Widow didn't listen to her mother, nor could she understand. Why would they invite her to attend this school? She wasn't human; she was a ghoul, a creeper, a monster. She wouldn't fit in.

But how did they know she wanted to be the next pumpkin king? She wouldn't exactly call it destiny, she didn't believe in such thing. She believed people should follow their own hearts and not be told what is planned for them...

Now she is questioning it, is there such thing as destiny? Would this school help her on her path to be pumpkin king? But what if she was meant to be something else and her dreams of being a pumpkin king would be crushed?

**A little glossary just in case you didn't understand some vocabulary, trust me, I'm still trying to understand the entire language myself.**

_Back-to-skull: Back-to-school  
Beast: best  
Ghoul: girl_

_iCoffin: iPhone'_

_Scaremester: Semster _


	2. The Decision

**Hey guys! Sorry I never really introduced myself. This is my new Ever After Story, I just felt so inspired after seeing the webisodes and I thought they were just awesome. Plus I kinda saw it during October so the spirit of Jack Skellington was with me at the time and Widow was born! I will be mixing various movie references and characters, mainly from Tim Burton but there will be others.**

**And just a little hint, I have mentioned in my intro that Widow will have a love interest. He is from one of my favorite male gothic characters and I really don't want to hint it cause if I do, it'll ruin the surprise. **

**Please enjoy my story and review~**

* * *

"Widow? Hey Widow? Widow!" Clawdeen yelled at her friend to snap out of her trance. Widow was startled by the sudden scream and almost dropped the purple envelope she was holding.

"Huh? What?" Widow asked confusingly.

"Ghoul, what is wrong with you? We've been looking everywhere for you, I thought you said you would meet us at Fangever 13."

"I'm sorry, I guess I spaced out." Widow let go of the envelope and rubbed her eyes, unknowingly a peeping pink vampire popped up behind her.

"Is that the invitation?! Let me see!" Draculaura snatched the invitation from the table and looked it over with Frankie and Clawdeen.

"Wow, this school must be a really big deal." Frankie complimented.

"You might make monster history, Widow. I mean, the first monster to go to a normie school! How horrific is that!"

"It's not…really a normie school, Draculaura." Widow confessed. "I looked up this school a while ago and it's a whole school with the children of famous story legends. Just like how Monster High was the school for Frankenstein or the Werewolf man."

"Story legends? Like Cinderella?" Draculaura asked.

"Sleeping Beauty?" Frankie added.

"Red Riding Hood?"

"All of them and more."

"If only the big bad wolf was there." Clawdeen began to fan herself as her eyes drifted off into her own imagination. "He's as big of a legend as they get. He is my kind of wolf."

Widow rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"But have you decided yet?" Frankie took the invite to give back to Widow. "The scaremester starts next week, you know."

"It's not that easy. I'm just scared to make the wrong decision. What if I go and everything just goes horrible? I mean, a monster in a princess and prince school? Come on."

"But what if you don't go and miss on something spectacular?" Clawdeen sat next to her and leaned in closer to tempt her.

"Don't use psychology on me." Widow crossed her arms.

"I'm just saying, cause I've been through one too many of those and I have my share of regrets."

"I think you should go, it could be a lot of fun! And plus, don't you want to feel like a real princess?!" Draculaura squealed.

"Well…not really no. I just wanna pass my S.A.T, get my license, and show my dad I can be pumpkin king."

"Since he's the Pumpkin King, doesn't that make you a princess?" Frankie asked. Widow was about to respond but she did have a good point. She didn't see her father as royalty, she was pretty sure that her father wasn't actually a king but…it was a nice thought.

Widow Skellington, the Pumpkin Princess!

Just the thoughts of it gave her the exciting giggles.

"Oh, I think her majesty likes it." Clawdeen laughed.

"Shut up!"

* * *

The girls continued to tease Widow as a princess until it was time to leave the maul to go home. Clawdeen drove the girl's home and dropped Widow off at her town's gate. She thanked her for the ride home before passing through the opening gates. The thought of being a Pumpkin Princess sent chills up Widow's neck. She was actually excited if she went to Ever After High. But the bad thoughts came to her mind again about a monster going to a normie school.

A part of her wanted to go but another part told her not to. Her mind was at a war, she couldn't make a decision.

"Have you decided my little boo?" Jack asked.

Widow looked up from her black soup and at her parents. Ever since she came home, she's been awfully quiet. She barely spoke a word which frightened her parents, making them think that she chosen what she wanted to do.

"You've been ever so quiet."

"I...I'm sorry, just been thinking a lot." Widow hesitated, she played with her spoon. "I think want to go to Ever After High."

"Are you sure?" Sally asked cautiously. "This is a really big decision, little boo."

"I know and I'm really scared too." She looked down at her soup again, feeling bad about her confession. She didn't want to admit it, especially in front of her father but she was. Jack reach over to brush his boney fingers on her head to reassure her.

"It's alright to be afraid my little boo. Fear and doubt are signs of a strong heart." Jack reassured her. "I, too, fear things from time to time."

"But...I thought you aren't supposed to be scared. You're the Pumpkin King. The scariest creature alive! You scare everyone else."

"That may be but everyone is scared of something." Sally explained to her daughter. "In the darkest of times, fear can give you the courage to strike when you need to. You'll do just fine, Widow."

Widow smiled at her parents, who gave her the support she needed but it did not help her fear of attending a new school.

But still, time was not on Widow's side and the time for school came quicker than she had hoped. On the day before the school started, an elegant glorious carriage being pulled by white horses came to pick up Widow much to her surprise. She didn't even know a carriage would come get her, she felt more like a princess every passing minute. Widow had her belongings together and wished her parents a farewell before leaving on her own to her new school. She jumped on the carriage and it took off towards her brand new school.

The carriage traveled out of Halloween Town and through the Hinderland Forest, the more the traveled the more the trees had life and a brown color, not like the black dead ones she is use to. The ground has the brightest green grass she has ever seen. The sun was shining brightly through the forest leaves and the birds were singing their morning song.

Widow saw the town coming closer and closer to them. Her grin was wide enough to make her stitches come apart. She was actually excited and couldn't wait to start. The carriage stopped at the entrance of the town to let her off, she gathered her things off the carriage and entered the lively town.

Everything was so alive and new! It's nothing compared to Halloween Town or Monster High.

Just like the curiosity of a child, she ran from building to building, from window to window to gaze inside of the amazing new world she traveled to. People stared at the new monster in town, wondering why a ghoul like her would be in their town. But she didn't care. She wanted to know every inch of this new land. She was running with glee and didn't realize where she was going until she crashed into a young girl and they tumbled to the ground.

"Sorry! I am so sorry!" Widow gasped as she helped the young girl up. "I didn't see where I was going."

"It's fine, don't worry. No mark, no fowl, no bruise." The girl giggled. The girl was dressed in various shades of purple with long flowing dark locks and wore silver jewelry. "For a while now, I've seen you running around for the past hour."

"Sorry, it's actually my first time here and I'm just amazed by everything. Everything is so different from what I'm used to."

"You're from to Monster High, right? I can show you the way if that's where you're headed."

"Oh...Well…actually I'm transferring from Monster High to Ever After High." Widow said nervously.

"Wicked! You're the new student? You're actually the first monster we have ever had."

"S-so I've heard."

"I'm Raven, Raven Queen." The young girl took out her hand to shake Widow's, who gladly shook it.

"Raven Queen? Oh I know, Daughter of..." Widow tried to think, she swore she looked it up last night. "Um…"

"The 'Evil' Queen." Raven finished for her.

"Right, I knew that!"

"And you are?"

"Oh I'm Widow Lucifer Skellington, um...Daughter of Jack Skellington"

"Wait. The Boogie man?"

"Oh, no! No! Ew no. In my home, he is referred as the pumpkin king."

"Oh I see." Raven understood, but in her head, she has never heard of a pumpkin king before.

"Common mistake." Widow reassured.

"How about I show you around? That way you won't crash into anyone else."

"That'll be so nice. Thank you."

Widow was actually surprised that she got along with Raven very well. She figured that people would shriek at the sight of a monster and bring out the torches and pitchforks...if they even do that anymore. Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

* * *

_Horrific-Terrific  
__  
Fangever 13-Forever 21_

_Normie-Normal_

_Maul-mall_

_Wicked-Awesome_


	3. The Headmaster

**Hey guys! sorry for the long wait! But school finished! Then I got sick! Then when I got better, I went on vacation. And I came back from my inspiration vacation~**

**Sorry it's a little short but the important part is..I'm back!**

"And this is Headmaster Grimm's office."

Widow was grateful to Raven, who showed her around. She probably would've wondered around aimlessly in the town and never found her way to the school. All there is left to do is to meet with Headmaster, choose my classes and get settled in before school starts. Widow imagined meeting the Headmaster just like Headmistress Bloodgood at Monster High…except he's probably not headless in her imagination.

"Thanks Raven. You were a big help." Widow smiled.

"It's no problem, I really have to go now but I'll see you around ok?" Raven waved bye to Widow and disappeared down the hall. Widow then turned to face the giant oak doors and knocked loudly to make her presence known.

"Headmaster Grimm?" She asked but there was no answer. She knocked again; "Headmaster Grimm?" She grabbed the golden knob and turned it to allow herself to enter. The office held no headmaster; it was a spacious office with several shelves of books and decorations on the wall of the past fairy tale legends. It would've been probably cooler if it was the Grim Reaper, but she knew it wasn't going to happen.

She left her luggage by the door to lighten the load off her and she explored the office. She gazed through the rows of boxes and colorful decorations, wondering what her future classes would be like. Would they be as colorful as the office? Or the exact opposite of how she feels?

A glass case that stood on a golden podium caught her attention, it was standing next to the teacher's desk as she crept closer by it. In the glass case, there was a brown leather book with gold edges, a pink glass rested in the center with a giant golden lock on the side of the book. It made sure no one would open it or even tried to. There was a small sign on the edge of the podium that spelled out; 'The Storybook of Legends'.

Widow held her breath as pressing her hand against the glass. She never really believed in destiny, she believed in hard work to reach your goals…but in this book, it could tell her whether or not being the next pumpkin king is in her future.

"Fascinating isn't?"

The sudden voice made Widow jump but she straightened herself up quickly and turned around. She was face to face with the headmaster of the school, Milton Grimm; he was a tall round man dressed in blue colored suit with a blue grey vest and a light blue ascot on his neck with a red stone resting on the fabric. He had bright green eyes with dark grey hair with a mustache. He stood proud and tall, he almost looked as proud as Headmistress Bloodgood on her horse, Nightmare.

"Oh yes, it's a magnificent storybook." Widow complemented.

"It is not just a story book. It is the Storybook of Legends. For centuries, each legendary figure of every story possible has signed their names within the pages and have claimed their rightful destiny." Headmaster Grimm came around his desk and sat down; Widow followed his example and sat in front of him.

"Ooh."

"We have a variety of stories today just waiting to be told by their children when they graduate. Though, recently we have discovered a series of untold stories and one of them happens to be your father's story."

"My father's story?"

"The story of the Pumpkin King has been known in the human world for centuries. We invited you to our school for you to sign your name in the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day, to start a new tradition."

"But to be Pumpkin King, it's up to my father to decide if I am ready to take his place. I can't just sign my name and expect to take over for my father."

"Think of it as reserving a spot. Of course, I have no doubt in my mind that you will work hard to follow in his footsteps."

"No doubt in my mind I will." Widow smiled. "But"-

"Headmaster." The doors opened again and a troll woman wearing a green dress and pink glasses entered the office in a rush, she past Widow's seat and went over to Headmaster to whisper something in his ear. The Headmaster nodded and stood from his desk.

"I'm dreadfully sorry but I must cut this conversation short. My budget meeting has been moved up so I won't be able to show you around our grounds." He dug into the pile of parchments on his desk and pulled out one with Widow's name on it. "Here is our schedule and your dorm room map. I'm sure you will find everything according to the map. If you have any questions, you may ask your advisor, Madam Yaga."

"Thank you." Widow stood to get the papers before going to collect her luggage. "But before I do, here is a little something I would like to give you." She pulled out a perfectly wrapped black box with a red ribbon on top. "It's a little thank you since I consider it an honor to be invited to this school."

"Oh why thank you, it looks like such a nice gift." The Headmaster took the box and shook it, trying to guess what was inside the mysterious box. Widow smiled and grabbed her luggage to walk out of the office. She looked at the pieces of paper and made her way to the direction of the dorms. But wasn't until a few seconds later she smiled as she heard a loud screech following an evil laughter, then the screams of Headmaster Grimm.


	4. The Party

Widow traveled through the empty halls and passed by several rooms with signs containing two names of the people rooming together. After several doors, she finally found her name paired with another.

Yue Fa  
Widow Skellington

She folded the papers in her bag and knocked on the door, which replied a kind voice. "Come in!"

Widow opened the door and stepped into her new room. The room was brightly lit, on the right hand of the room it was decorated with Chinese talismans hanging on the walls, the dark color oriental dresser had lavender scented candles on top with a young girl lighting them. The girl was tall and athletically built with long straight hair, wearing a silk green flower pattern long sleeve shirt with a brown belt wrapped around her hip. She wore dark colored shorts with black leggings and belted boots. She turned around to face Widow and her hazel eyes immediately widen with shock.

"Oh um…he-hello."

"Hi." Widow greeted. "I'm Widow Skelllington. I'm your new roommate."

"I've heard from the Headmaster. I'm Yue Fa." She came over to Widow to shake her stitched hand.

"Yue Fa? Um…daughter of?" Widow asked.

"Oh, Mulan Fa. She was the hero of China."

"China? From the normie world? Um human world?"

"Yes, exactly." She smiled. "And you are from the monster world, I presume? I didn't think my new roommate would be…"

"A monster? Don't worry, I won't bite…I scare." Widow grinned, making Yue's smile disappear, then Widow went to the empty side of the room and set her luggage on the bed.

"So what brings you to Ever After High? It's not every day a Monster High student comes here."

"I was just entering my second year when I got the invitation. The Headmaster told me that they wanted to start a new tradition to have my father's story in the Storybook of Legends."

"Um which story is your father from?"

"Ever heard of the nightmare before Christmas?" Widow smiled.

* * *

After Widow finished unpacking, she found Yue to be very nice. Yue, on the other hand, felt uncomfortable since she never roomed with a monster, or a girl with stitches for that matter. But so far, she was very nice to disappeared saying she needed to sign up for the Slaying club while Widow got comfortable.

She was giggling with excitement, waiting for her first day of classes to start. Her phone suddenly played a werewolf howl following hip hop music. Widow quickly fished out her iCoffin from her purse and saw Clawdeen's name flashing on the screen.

She pressed the answer call and pressed the phone against her ear.

"Clawdeen!"

"Widow! Tell me everything! I know it's only been six hours but we all miss you! What do you know? How is the school? Any cute boys? Lastest fashion! Spill!"

"The school is bigger than our school, it's like a castle! My roommate is really nice too! Her name is Yue Fa, and she's the daughter of Mulan."

"Mulan?"

"She's that famous normie from China." Widow explained.

"Oh I think I heard of her. So there's really a bunch of children from famous people there. Did you see Snow White there?"

"Not yet, but I met the daughter of the Evil Queen, her name is Raven. I think it's the same Queen from the same story."

"Oh ghoul, I'm already jealous! Are you going to start taking pictures for us?"

"Oh yes, I'll start sending it. Call you later." Widow hung up on Clawdeen and turned on her camera, making her dorm room the first picture to send to Clawdeen. Then she remembered the class schedule she was given earlier by the headmaster. She dug it out of her purse and took a picture of her classes.

**Hour 1…General Villiany**

**Hour 2…Hexonomics **

**Hour 3…Grimmnastics**

**Hour 4…History of Evil Spells**

**Hour 5…Crownculus**

**Hour 6…Muse-ic**

She then traveled outside and took a picture of the hallway. She continued to take and send pictures of everywhere she went. Every new hallway, a few empty classrooms, her new locker, and the creepateria…or atleast she thought it was. She was giggling with excitement she forgot that it was night time and started heading back to her dorm when she heard music and cheering.

A party! She thought as she followed the noise until she came across a banner that says Book-to School over an open doorway. Inside there were bright decorations, lights hanging from strings, birds singing along to the DJ-tunes. There was a large crowd of what she assumed were princes and princess. Widow strode right in, not noticing the amount of surprised looks she brought to herself. It did not matter to her, she was too distracted by the beautiful adorned decorations and the new music she was being introduced to. She made her way over to the snack table and grabbed herself a cup of punch but didn't take a sip until she saw Yue across the table.

"Yue!"

Hearing her name, Yue turned around and saw Widow coming towards her. "Oh Widow, you got my message?"

"Message? What message?"

"When I came back, you were gone. I was invited to the Book-to-school party and I left a message on your bed in case you wanted to come."

"I was just taking pictures until I heard the music. This place is off the noose!"

Yue smiled, thinking that she may be a monster but she's just like everyone else, wanting to have a good time and party. "Well then let me introduce you to some of my friends."

Widow was taken away by Yue to be introduced to some timid friends. They were a little terrified at the fact they were meeting a stitched rag doll but Widow was nice regardless. Her eyes were soon drawn to a mysterious figure in the corner. He was tall, pale and slender, wearing dark clothing and torn jeans. He had long black hair and when she had eye contact with him, he had chocolate colored eyes. He wore silver rings and a thin chain with a bat charm hanging from it. Widow swore her dead heart started softly beating in her chest.

Another monster? At Ever After High? Could it be? She made her way towards him but was soon blocked by a pale young girl, she had skin as white as snow, red lips, long curly blonde hair and wearing a bright colored gown that if Widow touched it, she would think it was a jeweled sewn dress.

She was gorgeous, Widow first thought.

"You must be Widow Skeleton, right? The new transfer student from Monster High."

"Skellington, actually." Widow looked over the girls shoulder to see the mysterious figure again but he was gone, which made her pout.

"Welcome to Ever After High. My name is Apple White, I'm the daughter of Snow White."

"Oh it's nice to finally meet you, my ghoul friend was asking me when I would be able to meet you. Uh…should I curtsy? Or bow? Or"-

"Oh no, you don't have to, I am not queen yet." Apple giggled. "I just was so hexcited to meet you, I am the student body president of Ever After so if you have any questions, you are more than welcome to come to me."

"That is very kind of you, thank you." Widow nodded.

"Widow!" Raven came up with Yue, excited to see her. "I didn't think you would be here."

"Raven!"

"Oh you two have already met?" Apple asked excitedly.

"I bumped into Raven when I first got here." Widow replied.

"Oh that's spelltactular. Two of the greatest evil beings meeting and already becoming friends? Isn't that sweet." Another girl stepped up and confronted them; Widow saw that she was standing on her toes and was wearing a purple black laced tutu style dress that matched her light colored black striped hair tied in a bun and some curls rested on her back. From first glance, Widow can already tell that she wasn't going to like her.

"Hello...Duchess." Raven forced a small smile.

"Duchess, be nice." Apple grinned. "Meet Widow Skellington, she's from"-

"I know, word has already gotten around that a student from Monster High came here, who is the daughter of the Boogie Man."

Widow felt her eye twitch and sighed under her breath. She placed her drink on the table and replied; "I am not the daughter of the Boogie Man. My father is the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town."

"Oh I heard of the Pumpkin King, being one of the scariest monsters in the world right?"

"Yes, of cour"-

"Meaning the Boogie Man. Everyone knows the Boogie Man is the scariest creature anyone has ever seen."

"He is not!" Widow growled.

"Can't say the same for Raven's parents. Her mother being the Evil Queen and her father, the Good King, is just a wimpy man."

"You will not talk about my father that way!" Raven yelled at her, clutching her hands in a fist. Yue quickly stepped in between them to stop the fight.

"Raven, she's not worth it. Let's just leave the party."

"We're not leaving anywhere until you apologize." Widow stepped up, being angered that another person thinks her father is Oogie Boogie. "You are stepping on dangerous grounds."

"Prove it, miss. ragdoll." Duchess smirked. "How is a ragdoll suppose to be scary anyway? One stitch comes undone and you're done for."

"You wanna see scary? I'll show you scary." Widow grinned.

* * *

_Creepateria-cafeteria  
Book-To-School-Back to school  
Off the noose-off the hook  
Hexcited-Excited  
Spelltactular-Spectacular _


	5. The Scare

**Hey guys, sorry it's a little short~ I have to write and run, but next chapter, it will be really long~ I promise! Bye!**

* * *

The surrounding students shuffled uncomfortably around her, wondering what she meant. Widow smiled lovingly as Duchess carefully eyed her, confused on what she would do. The lights suddenly started flickering off and on, the music stopped along with the singing birds. Students muttered around about the flickering lights, princes stood their ground nervously as the princesses huddled together in fear. Even Duchess herself was a little nervous, one second she saw Widow standing under the flickering lights then the next she was gone. The lights stopped flickering and illuminated the room again, muttering voices started whispering around.

There was no scare, there was no Widow.

"Where…did she go?" Raven asked.

"See?" Duchess placed her hands on her hips, proving that she was right. "I knew she didn't"-

A loud shriek made all the student jump by surprise as they saw Widow's body fall from the ceiling and crash onto the floor. Her arms and legs were twisted out of proportion, giving the illusion of her broken body. Students screamed at the top of their lungs from the sudden surprise, they had no idea she would just fall from the ceiling and break her body just for a scare.

"What the hex?!" Yue screamed.

"Wi-Widow?" Raven nervously stepped closer to her body, see if she will wake up. Poking her body with her foot and bending down to shake her, nothing. She knew she was a creature of the dead but she was surprised that Widow was lifeless. "What are we going to do? She's not waking up!"

"Duchess!"

"Don't look at me! I didn't think she would do this!"

As soon as the argument started, they heard a sudden groan and their eyes turned their attention to Widow. She arched her back to let her head hang back and helped herself up with her elbows. She glared at them and growled, flashing her fangs at them before shrieking at them. Surrounding students freaked out from the sudden death to the sudden creature growling at them. Many of them rushed out of the party room as she pushed her body with the help of her elbows and what's left of her working legs. She managed to reach out to Duchess quickly before she escaped with the rest of the students by grabbing her ankle, making her trip. She screamed with fright and slipped through her stitched fingers to get away. Soon the room was quiet and emptied except for Widow. She laid on the ground when she was finished and straightened herself out, her legs straightened themselves out first before her arms did. She sat up but looked up to see the same mysterious man she saw before in front of her. She didn't expect him to be here, she thought he would've ran out with the others.

He stood in silence in front of her with a small smile and extended a hand towards her to help her up. She grabbed his hand and got back on her feet, there was something about him, something familiar that she couldn't put her finger on.

He said nothing, but just looked at her. Then he turned and left the room, leaving Widow alone.

* * *

**sorry everyone! To the people that mentioned that the story repeated like 3 times, thank you for telling me which would explain why I thought this was over 2,000 words when I barely wrote two pages. Lol Now it's fixed and enjoy **


	6. The Stranger

**Here is the chapter I promised! I hope you enjoy!  
Thank you once again for the reviewers who warned me about the extra copies in the previous chapter. Things made more sense when I saw the amount of words in the document. Also I have been receiving some messages on complaints about Cupid being the first girl from Monster High to Ever After High. I am very well aware of that! I've seen every single webisodes on Youtube and episodes on Netflix! It's my story and I'm making it Widow.**

**Also for the scare in the previous chapter, the scare was inspired by The Falling Woman from Fatal Frame II. I believe...That ghost is so freaking scary, it's because of her I look up before going up the stairs.**

**For Vanilla n' Cocoa: To answer your question, keep on reading!**

* * *

After the party, Widow wished her father could see what she did…but the next day was not a sight to see. At Monster High, she was known for the best scares of all time, everyone was excited to see what she would come up next then run for the hills. She was even on Fright-Tube a few times. But at Ever After, things were a little different.

People avoided crossing Widow's path, muttered about her and were scared when she was ever near them. This was going to be a long year she thought. Her mind, on the other hand, is focused on the guy that she saw at the party. She swore she saw him somewhere before, somewhere in the monster world. Wait, another monster? At Ever After? Was it possible?

If it was, who was he? She wished she got a name out of him.

The next day, during lunch, Widow was sitting alone while playing with her food with a spoon. She was having a bowl of soup with a vanilla cupcake and a soda…so boring. Usually a tentacle or a creature would be crawling out of her soup and she would flick it away before eating. But nothing happened… it was just a normal soup.

"Hey, mind if I sit?"

Widow looked up at saw Raven with her lunch tray before replying; "Boo."

Raven raised a brow; "Boo?"

"I said that when people in the hallway were staring at me, they disappeared before I could blink." Widow stopped playing with her soup and gently blew on the murky liquid before sipping some.

"You too? I just walk in and people scream and run." Raven chuckled and sat down from across from her but she made Widow smiled since she actually saw people yelling how evil she was and ran for their lives.

"No fair, you get screams and I don't?" She continued the joke.

"Day and night."

They both giggled and started eating their lunch, Widow stopped momentarily and asked; "Aren't you scared of me?"

"I was a little at the party." Raven admitted. "Weren't you a little harsh though? I'm not saying it was an hexcellent scare but you almost burst everyone's hearts out of their chests. "

"It wasn't even my worse scare. A ghost lady helped me as a kid with that scare. Every year, I have to get more creative since humans are harder to scare. If I knew people were that scared here, I could've toned it down and just rip my arm off or something."

Raven mood suddenly changed when she heard that Widow could tear off her arm. "You…can do that?"

"Oh yeah, I can show." Widow reached for one of her stitches on her arm but was immediately stopped.

"N-no, no. It's ok, I-I completely believe you."

"Raven, there you are!" A bubbly girl came skipping towards them, this girl had wild short poofy hair in turquoise, mint green and purple streaks with a small purple hat. She wore a colorful dress with a beige glittery top, a bright blue bow wrapped around her waist, and a purple skirt with blue frilly edges. She had white blue poka dotted stockings and white gold high heeled shoes. She was carrying a tray of…not of her lunch…but a tea set.

"I was looking topsy turvy for you." She gladly took a seat next to Raven but before she past out her tea cups she looked at Widow and smiled. "Oh you must be Widow! Hallabaloo and How-de-do!"

"It's…nice to meet you too?" Widow questioned, hoping that's what she said.

"Widow, this is my friend-forever-after, Maddie. She said, hello it's nice to meet you." Raven translated for her.

"Tea?" Maddie grabbed her teapot and poured tea into each tea cup to give to them. Widow took her cup of tea and giggled at Maddie's silliness. She was happy that these two weren't terrified of her, unlike everyone else.

"Are there any other scary monsters such as yourself?" Maddie asked.

"More than you know."

"Even…Slender Man?" Raven nervously asked.

"Oh he's my Scary Godfather."

"Scary…God…Father?" Raven was hearing it but did not believe it. "The…really tall one? With no face? Tentacles? And kidnaps children?"

"He's actually really nice, he's like a brother to my father. And oddly enough, he's scared of children."

"But why would anyone be scared of children?" Maddie wondered.

"They both always used to go to the human world on Halloween night , and as usual, they were scaring the living souls out of the humans until one night my godfather decides to scare a little girl who wasn't terrified of him at all. She touched one of his tentacles and he lost it, he shrieked and ran into the forest. Needless to say, he never returned to the human world again."

Suddenly Raven roared into laughter and banged her fists on the table. One of the monsters she feared throughout all of her childhood was terrified of her after all this time. Maddie laughed alongside Raven, who thought it was still funny enough for a monster to be scared of children.

Widow enjoyed the rest of lunch with her two new friends. Maddie was showing off her tea tricks by stacking tea cups over each other and pouring tea on the top and magically the tea appeared on the bottom. And one trick where Widow held a tea cup upside down and Maddie poured the tea normally but the brown liquid went up to tea cup and never spilled. Raven told some funny stories involving both her and Maddie but lunch was over and they had to return to school. Raven and Widow had to do an Orientation for Villains, reviewing their classes and what they were to be expected of. It was pretty much boring and they weren't paying attention as much, especially when the Headmaster announced his "Villain-to-be" speech.

* * *

After Dinner, night time finally came. It was quiet, crickets were chirping and the crescent moon was shining on the black sky. Widow explored the school gardens and imagined she was at the graveyard at Halloween Town. It's only been two days and she was already homesick, missing all the shrieks and laughter at home, smelling her mom's baked goods and her father teasing and playing games with her. She tried to make the best of it and came upon a fountain surrounded by rose bushes…and the dark figure sitting at the fountain.

His black hair was draped around his shoulders, wearing a leather jacket and his torn jeans. He seemed to be hovering over something and to Widow's curiosity, she stepped on the edge of the fountain and carefully sneaked up from behind to hover over him. He had a sketchbook in his lap, the paper held a sketch of a rose bush that was in front of them. She smiled at how gorgeous the picture was and how his hand danced across the page to capture every detail he could find.

"So beautiful." She muttered.

The stranger looked up when he heard her and they locked in each other's gaze as they both blushed.

"I bet you're wondering what I'm doing." Widow nervously grinned and stepped off the fountain and started playing with her stitched fingers. "I was just um…walking around and-I-I wasn't stalking! I was just walking and…I saw you and…I..I didn't want to bother you so I thought I would just look at what you were doing. And this sounds incredibly weird doesn't it."

The dark stranger chuckled at how silly she was being.

"So um…I…I just wanted to say hi. Hi um..h-hi-hi. Did I already say hi? I just meant to say…hi." Widow grinned.

"Hi." The dark stranger smiled. "I remember you from Briar's book-to-school party."

"Oh that, sorry if…I scared you."

"You didn't, it was a fang-tastic scare. I didn't think I would ever see the work of the daughter of Jack Skellington in person. I've seen your scares on Fright-Tube."

"Yo-You have?"

"I find it impressive."

"Thank you." Widow pulled her hair over her ear nervously. People did say her scares were great but no one ever complimented her on it. "But your work is amazing, I never seen such sketches before." She leaned over once again to admire his work of the flowers.

"It's just a sketch, I wait until I finish so I can paint them. My father doesn't think that I should waste my time with such hobbies."

"Who is your father?"

"Constantine Sterling."

At that moment, Widow forgot how to breathe and her heart stopped…well if she had any of those things. "Constantine Sterling? The famous vampire Constantine Sterling, next to Dracula himself. So that means you're Alexander…Sterling, the Alexander Sterling? The most famous vampire painter in the entire monster world?!"

"I try not to claim titles." He shrugged.

"You painted my friend's portrait! Cleo De Nile!"

"Oh the De Niles, I remember them well. Each member I painted, I had to do it seven times before they agree to it."

Widow giggled; "I am such a huge fan. I-I just love your work, and-and wow, I'm meeting you in flesh and blood. You are all flesh and blood right?" She poked his arm to make sure he was all there.

"Yes I am." He chuckled.

"I could just die, well, I would if I could." Suddenly the chiming of a clock sounded eight times which startled the both of them by the loud sound.

"What was that?" Widow looked around to find the clock tower.

"It's curfew time, we have to get inside now."

"Oh, that's a shame. I would love to see more of your work."

"I would love to show you sometime. Maybe, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, yes, it'll be a great time. Tomorrow, wait tomorrow is not a time." She startled babbling again.

"How about at lunch time?"

"Lunch time! Now that's a time." Widow giggled. "I guess now we have to call it a night." Just as she was about to leave, Alexander grabbed her stitched hand and gently kissed it.

"Good night, Widow."

She felt that her body could just come undone and she would fall apart, never in her life she thought she would meet one of the most famous painters in the monster world, especially being here at Ever After High. They went their separate ways to go back to their dorms; Alexander looked back at Widow only to see her jumping up and down softly cheering 'Yes! Yes!'.

She started spinning until she realized he was still looking at her, she stopped with embarrassment and shyly waved at him before running back to her dorm with a smile big enough to undo her cheek stitches.

* * *

_Fright-Tube_-**You Tube**  
_Hexcellent_**-Excellent**  
_Topsy Turvy_**-everywhere**  
_Hallaballo and How-de-do__**-**_**Hello, it's nice to meet you**  
_Friend-forever-after_-**BFF  
**Fangtastic-**Fantastic**


	7. The Promise

Orientation week was almost done. Widow was excited to start her classes. She was more excited about meeting Alexander; she couldn't wait to spill it to her friends that she is studying with one of the greatest painters in the monster world.

Just before lunch time, a group of students were assembled in the outdoor patio where there were multiple rows of chairs facing a tall stage that hovered over the entire patio. The Headmaster patiently waited for them to gather around him and he rested his hand on the podium which held a large thick textbook.

"Now students! As you know, tomorrow is the end of Orientation week and Legacy day. The day you will dress your very best and present yourself to the entire world so you can pledge your promise and sign your name in the Storybook of Legends to follow in the footsteps of your fairytale parents."

Raven seemed to be nervous about the whole event, rubbing her arm and taking a step back from the crowd. Maddie stepped next to her quickly and patted her on the back, giving her a smile to reassure her nervous friend.

"Now who would like to go first?" He suggested.

"Oh! Oh!" Everyone turned their heads to Apple who was waving her hand enthusiastically in the air to be first. She stepped out of the crowd and stepped onto the podium and pretended to be adored by a cheering crowd.

"I am Apple White, daughter of Snow White, and I am ready to pledge my destiny to become your queen!" She smiled. In her head, students cheered and chanted her name; Apple! Apple! Apple! But in reality, very few students clapped while some rolled their eyes and crossed their arms.

"That was beautiful, my future queen." Headmaster Grimm bowed his head when she stepped off.

"I know." She giggled and gracefully walked back to her little group of friends. Widow was oddly reminded of Cleo when Apple finished, except Cleo would've made a stunning entrance from start to finish. She never knew how much she would miss her ghoul friends, she wish she could be able to invite her friends for Legacy Day.

One by one, students formed a line and stepped up to the podium and practiced their pledge to their story. Widow rehearsed it time and time again in her head, she thought about different ways she should pronounce her pledge. Should she crackle? Should she use her demon voice? Summon darkness and thunder to give everyone a little fright?

Hmm, it's just a rehearsal so she should just practice normally and think about what she should do when the real day arrive. She saw Alexander in line with a few students in between them; she smoothed her skirt and stroked her fingers on the stitches on her face to make sure they weren't coming undone. She wanted to make sure she looked good at least so when they see her nothing embarrassing would happen in the rehearsal. When he saw her, he smiled. She blushed and waved at him, giggling under her breath. She still remembered their little get together so she could see his beautiful artwork after lunch. Can't time pass by quicker already?

"Next!" Headmaster Grimm announced. Widow turned her head to see if it was her. But he was addressing Yue who was standing in front of her, even though the headmaster told her to come forth. She hesitated, Widow could see her shaking in her spot.

"Yue? Are you ok?" Widow leaned forward to whisper to her.

She flinched, snapping back into reality and turning her head to look at Widow. "Ye-Yeah, I'm fine. Just distracted, I'm sorry." Yue stepped forward to stand before the podium and took a deep breath before she announced. "My name is Yue Fa…daughter of Mulan Fa…and I pledge to be like my mother…t-to be a fierce warrior and to protect China."

"Next!" Headmaster Grimm announced.

Yue stepped off the podium quickly and went to the back of the line with her head down. Widow wanted to make sure she was alright but the Headmaster called her up to the podium, it was her turn. She stepped up to the podium and nodded her head in reassurance.

"My name is Widow Skellington, daughter of Jack Skellington. And I promise to be like my father, The Pumpkin King of Halloween town and be the scariest creature anyone has ever known." Widow grinned but people around her felt uncomfortable by her answer.

"And?" The Headmaster asked.

"And? Uh...Oh and I promise to help lead the people in Halloween Town and help the Mayor with Halloween plans no matter how persistent he is."

"And? "

And? What else was there? Be Pumpkin King, be scary, lead the people, and help the mayor...that's it basically, right? Widow tried to think. She gave a look of confusion to the Headmaster who sighed and replied;

"And to steal Christmas."

"Wh-what? Steal Christmas? "

"That is your fathers story, after all."

"But -but that was just one time, I mean my father didn't mean to. He just...can't control himself when he sees something shiny." She tried to joke around but it didn't seem to affect the headmaster. "Headmaster Grimm, with all due respect, I-I can't steal Christmas."

"Here at Ever After High, things work a little bit differently than where you're from Ms. Skellington. We are to follow within our parent's story, if your father stole Christmas then it is your job to follow his footsteps and steal Christmas as well."

"But..."

"You may continue." Headmaster Grim gestured her. Widow's eyes were directed to the end of the line, she finally saw their faces. Many of the students seemed happy after they finished practicing their pledge, but a few, including Yue, seemed worried. They were looking down on the ground or looking away from the rest of the students, looking sad and disappointed. What kind of ceremony is this?

Widow looked at the Headmaster who gestured her to try again and then she spoke; "And I promise to steal Christmas."

"Good, next!"

Widow left the podium, her skin was paler than before. In less than 24 hours, she had to promise to the world that she would steal Christmas. She traveled back to the end of the line but was suddenly grabbed by Alexander. He seemed very worried about her, but before he could say a word, she slipped her hand out of his and she left. She couldn't stay for the rest of the rehearsal. Widow slipped away from the school and into the dark forest that was nearby for some comfort. The dark forest oddly reminded her of home; she wished her parents were with her.

What was she going to do? It was her choice to come to Ever After High; she thought that this school would help her prepare to be Pumpkin King. She was always taught to be different, to think of something new every year for Halloween. She couldn't repeat her father's story.

She was on the path back to school until she saw Raven sitting on a rock, stroking the wings of crow that stood next to her. She looked the same as she is, depressed and deep in thinking. Widow left before she saw Raven or Alexander could practice their pledge, she wondered if Raven didn't want to do her pledge either.

"Raven?"

"Oh Widow." She sat up and wiped her eyes quickly; the crow was startled and flew off, opening a seat for Widow to sit down next to her. "He-Hey, I didn't see you."

"Did you just come from the rehearsal?"

"Yeah…I asked Headmaster Grimm…what if we don't want to want to take the pledge and sign our name."

"What did he say?"

"He…says we have to. Or else our story would disappear…along with everyone in your story."

"Disappear? But…that doesn't make any sense…does it?"

"I don't know, there's not one person yet that hasn't signed their name."

"But…if we don't want to sign, they can't make us sign." Widow got up and started to pace around, combing her nervous fingers through her hair. "This…doesn't make sense. It shouldn't make sense! What kind of world is this?"

"Don't your monster friends have to follow their parent's footsteps?" Raven asked. "Like Frankenstein? Or the Mummy?"

"Of course not! My friends do different things, but not in the footsteps of their parents. Everyone knows that I want to be like my dad, to be Pumpkin King, but if I have to steal Christmas to do it, then...then I can't. I love Christmas! I love Sandy Claws, do you know how long it took me to get off his watch list?!"

Raven kinda guessed in her mind that Sandy Claws meant Santa Claus since they sounded close together. She looked to the ground and sighed; "I understand except everyone wants me to be the next Evil Queen."

"Your mom?" Widow questioned.

"My mom." Raven nodded. "I'm not evil though, I never was. But it's what people expect of me. Apple most of all since I'm suppose to poison her in our story, which I don't get because I'm supposed to be her step mom and we're the same age."

Widow thought about it too, in the story of Snow White it was the step mom who poisoned her step daughter. How would that even work? Widow sat back down next to her and sighed.

"I guess you can say I'm in the same spot that you are."

"Then what are we going to do?" Widow whimpered.

"I don't know. I really don't know."

* * *

**I'm going to be honest, when I first heard of Ever After High, and the position between Apple and Raven, I started thinking...The Evil Queen was Snow White's stepmom...so how the hell Raven is suppose to be Apple's stepmom, what kind of crazy story is this?! That was my first thought when I heard of it. **

**Enjoy and review the love!**


	8. The Storybook of Legends

**YAY! A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Sorry for the long wait, school life started again and I got to be a responsible adult out there. But I have not forgotten about this story so enjoy~!**

**Read and review the love! (It'll make me neglect my work and write more LOL)**

* * *

The next day was rather difficult.

Legacy Day has finally arrived.

Many students were blowing up about their destinies or what they were going to wear for tonight. Other students forced to put a smile on their face and walked down the hallway with despair, wanting this day to be over already. Barely anyone has slept at all; they were all too nervous or too excited about signing their name and pledging to the world.

Widow was at her locker, threading a needle and kneeling down so she could sew a stitch on her knee that was coming apart. The only thing she hated about being a ragdoll is that she felt very fragile since her stitches would come undone at the most random of times. If she wasn't careful, she could easily fall apart. To be prepared she always kept a sewing kit in her purse and carried it around with her wherever she went.

After tying the knot on the thread, she cut it loose and dropped the needle back into her kit before stuffing it in her purse.

"Widow?"

She looked up when she heard the sudden voice and looked into the mirror she hung on the locker door to see who was behind her. There was no one, was it in her imagination? She turned around to make sure and saw Alexander behind her. Of course! Vampires don't have reflections! Duh!

"Oh Alexander! H-Hi."

"Are you ok?"

"Yea-Yeah, I was just in deep thought and"-Suddenly she remembered, she was suppose to meet him at lunch time yesterday after rehearsal. She gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh no. Lunch time. Alexander, I'm sorry, I didn't think about it."

"It's alright. You looked rather upset during rehearsal, I was worried about you."

Widow sighed and grabbed her purse before closing her locker door. "I just got scared when we rehearsed our speech."

"You? Daughter of the Pumpkin King? Scared?" He tried to crack a joke. "Slaydies and gentlemansters, can it be possible?"

"Shut up." Widow nudged him and they started to walk down the hallway. "I can't stop thinking about today; at first I was worrying whether or not to give people a little scare when I sign my name. Now I'm worried about signing the book. I know my father stole Christmas but I don't want to. It's not right."

"If it's the only way to make your father proud, don't you think you should do it?"

"But it's not right!" Widow repeated. "I'm not my father and I love Sandy Claws. Surely there has to be another way."

"Sometimes, there isn't any other way. When you're put on a certain path, there's nothing you can do but to follow it."

"There is always a choice, Alexander." Widow rejected him.

"Are you quite sure about that?" He asked her and Widow looked at him. She knew it wasn't right to force something on someone they don't want to do. She never had a problem since there is always a choice, but could it be possible that sometimes you don't have one?

"Widow! Alexander!" Raven called to them, she gestured them to come over to her which they did and she led them to an empty classroom. Maddie was sitting on the teacher's desk with an entire tea set in front of her along with a plate of scones and muffins and jars of peanut butter, butter and jam. She sipped on her cup of tea and saw Raven bring them in.

"Oh yay! More tea for everyone!" Maddie cheered, taking out a colorful hat and taking out more teacups.

"Later Maddie." Raven promised.

"What's going on Raven?" Widow asked.

"I went to my locker this morning and I found this." Raven pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to them. The paper had a name called Bella Sister with a destiny of drowning her own sister and be cursed with ugliness and at the bottom of the page…no signature.

"Someone…didn't sign their name?" Alexander asked. "And they disappeared?"

"I don't know. I have heard of the Bella Sister before but I thought it was just a story."

"To drown her sister and be cursed with ugliness? What a horrible story, and not in a good way too." Widow commented as she took the page. Usually 'horrible' was used as a compliment where she was from but this time, it is meant as truly horrible. She inspected the ripped edges and thought the page looked familiar. "Is this…from the Story book of Legends?"

"It could be." Alexander inspected it. "But why would anyone rip out a page and give it to you?"

"What if it was the Bella Sister?!" Maddie threw her arms in the air, spilling tea all over the ground. "Wouldn't that be spell-tacular?"

"It could be possible."

"Yes if she was immortal." Alexander scoffed, taking a scone for himself and bit into it. "The Bella Sister lived centuries ago, she should be dead."

"Then who gave me the paper?" Raven put her hands on her hips. "And what does it mean? That if I don't sign, something bad will really happen?"

"You don't know that, no one does! Who else knows you don't want to sign?" Widow asked.

"I only talked to Maddie and Yue. And I know you don't want to sign either, Widow."

"Yeah but…wait then shouldn't Yue be here?"

"Oh she said she had slaying practice with the guys." Maddie giggled

"There shouldn't even be a discussion about this. It'll be too dangerous not to sign." Alexander suggested. "We shouldn't risk that fact, we all heard Headmaster Grimm. We'll disappear if we don't sign."

"I heard it's really a thing to disappear and it's gotta hurt." Maddie added.

"But Alexander"-

"Why don't we all do it?" Raven interrupted Widow.

"Do what?" Widow asked.

"Rebel! I know it's not a first choice but we should at least try. We can try and get some people to join us, people who are afraid to sign the book as well. Headmaster Grimm could change his mind, he surely wouldn't risk losing a few stories from the book."

"That's a hat-tastic idea, Raven! We can be the first rebels of Ever After!"

"But what if we all go poof? What if we disappear?"

"Hmm well I can do it first." Widow volunteered.

"No Widow, it's too dangerous. You want your story more than anything; it's a big risk to take." Alexander tried to stop her.

"I swear I'll be fine, Alexander." Widow smiled. "There's nothing to be afraid of, the whole signing thing is ridiculous.

Alexander didn't like the plan the girls came up with, but at the same time, he couldn't say no. He said he would think about the idea while the girls discussed their little plan to ask their friends not to sign with them.

But at lass, the plan failed. People thought they were crazy enough not to sign the book and didn't want to be a part of it. The girls had to stick together and stick with the plan to not sign. They had to separate to get ready for the ceremony.

When Widow picked to go to Ever After High, she figured she would pack up finest gown she made. It was a dress with three different fabrics ripped apart and stitched together with a black thread; a dark red, orange, and a spider web fabric, continuing underneath was a light see through pumpkin orange fabric that twirled along with the dress. The spider web fabric was also stretched on her shoulders and was attached to long gray sleeves that reached to her elbows. She wore newly bought black high heels with a jack-o-lantern face in the front and her long hair that was once tied high with a bow now flowed down her back as she combed a brush through it to rid of unwanted knots. She looked herself in the mirror before twirling and thought to herself; perfect for a Pumpkin King.

Wait she forgot the finishing touches.

She grabbed a small pair of scissors and cut the thread on her wrist, feeling the skin of her hands to loosen up. Putting the scissors down, she pulled off the skin to reveal a skeleton hand. Her mother wanted to put in a piece of her father in her when she was being made and gave her a skeleton hand to represent her father though she puts on a skin hand to pick things up easier. She started to put black rings on her finger until she heard Yue groan with frustration.

Widow turned around to see Yue sitting at her desk with her mirror in front of her, struggling with her long black hair, trying to pull it up in a comb. She admired Yue's gown, it was a traditional silk blue hanfu that was strapless underneath a butterfly lace robe with long sleeves that was tied with a white ribbon under her chest. The gown flowed perfectly down her legs and spread on the ground. Widow swore it looked like she was going to a wedding.

"Yue, do you need help?" Widow offered.

"I-I'm just trying to braid this, but my hair is...it's not behaving." Yue confessed before letting go of her hair, creating a black waterfall down her back.

"Here." Widow stepped behind her to pick up her hair again and used her boney fingers to comb through it. She saw Yue shaking again, her eyes were focused on the decorations on the table for the hair. Once Widow tamed her hair to stay up with a small comb, she started the braiding process and reached out to pick up a flower pin from the table. Yu gasped when she saw the skeletal hand which Widow immediately pulled back.

"Sorry, it's my hand." Widow reassured her so she could pick up the pin to stick it in the braid.

Yue sighed; "It's ok...I guess it's something I have to get used to."

Widow tried to comfort Yue as the best she could, making she feel a little better. Raven has already spoken to Yue about signing the book, but Yue had to refuse. She talked about she wanted to make her parents proud, it was all she wanted and asked for her choice to be respected. Widow finished sticking another pin and her braid before aligning the braid from the end to the beginning so it would form a loop. Yue held the braid in place so Widow can grab a comb that had a lotus flower attached to it, once placed to hold the braid, the comb disappeared and the lotus stuck out beautifully in her black hair.

Widow knew she couldn't change Yue's mind but she is glad that she thought about it. They left their room and met up with the crowd of students in front of the castle-teria. They were all dressed their very best in their royal gowns or their best suits with elaborate design, each student represented their own story through their fashion. Widow immediately thought of Clawdeen, how she would love to be here and admire the fancy robes, gowns, and beauty. She knew Clawdeen would immediately make her own fashion line with this.

Yue went off, telling Widow she would be right back and disappeared running in between students. Widow, in turn, easily spotted her dark friend, Alexander. He was standing by the widow, seeing the patio where they would be announcing their stories to the world. He would fit in any story as a dark prince, he had a dark colored cape the draped down from his shoulders and onto the ground by his feet. He wore his typical torn black jeans that had a splatter of blue paint on his leather shoes which he tried to bring the cape over the shoe so no one would notice. He also had a white buttoned up top with a lace ascot tie at the collar with a black leather belted bracelet on his wrist with multiple silver rings decorating his fingers.

Widow felt the stitches on face almost splitting by how hard she was smiling. She walked to him but immediately tripped from twisting her ankle by her high heels. She reached out automatically on his dark cape only to bring him down with her, they fell to the ground only to have Alexander chuckle and sat up to look at her.

"Hello to you too." He joked.

"I-I'm sorry. New shoes." Widow explained, Alexander got up on his feet first before helping her up on hers. She looked down at her feet to make sure none of the stitches were undone then sighed in relief.

"Are you ready to do this?" Alexander asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Have you seen Raven?"

"I've seen her with Maddie but I couldn't get to them. They'll pop up again, I'm sure."

"Hmm." Widow looked around to see if she could see them but Alexander picked up her skeletal hand and gently kissed it, catching Widow by surprise.

"But may I say, you look ravishing this evening."

"Oh, th-thank-thank you." Widow stuttered, shyly looking away before staring up at his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. He stepped closer to close the space in between them, making them feel as if they were the only two people in the school. "You don't look half bad yourself, dear sir." She flirted.

Alexander smiled at her, before he could say another word they heard a loud shriek silencing everyone in the hallway. They recognized the scream, it was Apple!

Widow swore she didn't do anything to make her scream...yet...

They were about to cut through the crowd only to be stopped by Yue and Raven, they were panting as if they were running to get to them as quickly as they could.

"Raven, Yue! What happened?" Alexander asked them.

"Someone...someone..." Yue panted, she was either too tired or too nervous to confess what happened. "Someone took the Storybook of Legends!"

"It's gone!" Raven added.

* * *

**Slaydies**-Ladies  
**Gentlemansters**-gentlemen  
**Sandy Claws**-Santa Claus  
**Spell-tacular-**Spectacular  
**Hat-tastic**-Fantastic  
**Castle-teria **-Cafeteria


	9. The First Day of School

Widow finished getting ready for school, dressing in her casual spider dress and was brushing her hair. Classes officially started this week and her first class was General Villainy with Raven. Besides from the Storybook of Legends being stolen, she was actually quite excited for classes to start. Something to finally get her mind off of the past week, she couldn't wait to put her screams to good use. She wondered if there was another version of Fright-tube in this world.

She brushed her hair into her usual high ponytail and tied it with her black bow, looking like her normal scary self. She checked one last time on her stitches until she heard her iTomb laughing evilly like a witch on her desk. She went over and pulled out a black skinned tablet with a picture of her mother calling her. Widow smiled and set it on a stand before pressing accept.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed, looking at her mother always gave her a smile on her face.

"Oh, my little boo! How are you? We all miss you dearly."

"I'm good, I was just getting ready to go to breakfast with my friends."

"I'm so happy you made friends, here I was thinking you already scared half of the school."

"I did. I really wish I had a camera to show you, it was a fun party. Wait how are you calling me? I thought daddy broke the iTomb."

"I found this device called a MirrorPad in the world you're in. It's a peculiar device but it's not all that different from the iTomb."

"A MirrorPad? Yeah, I've seen some students use it here."

"Mm-hmm. That is until your father found it and tried to hang it on the wall."

Widow couldn't help but laugh aloud. Hanging a MirrorPad is something her father would do; just like when he saw the iCoffin, he actually believed it to be the world's smallest coffin for baby bats. Her laughter was reduced to giggles when she pressed her fingers against her lips.

"Oh Sally there you are." Jack suddenly came into view, carrying a hammer and a nail. "Could you help me pick a place to hang the MirrorPad?"

"My love, we discussed this. It is not a real mirror."

"Then why call it a MirrorPad? It doesn't make sense. A mirror should be hung on the wall."

Widow giggled again and waved at the screen; "Daddy!"

Due to Jack's height, he had to crotch down to see the screen and Sally moved to the side to make room for him. Once he realized it was her, he dropped the nail and the hammer with excitement, making a loud thunk when it hit the ground.

"Is that my little boo? I thought I heard a familiar voice."

"Yes, daddy. I was just getting ready for school."

"You must tell me all about it. Are you being nice? Have you scared anyone yet?"

"I only did one scare so far. But I'm working on more."

"That's my ghoul!"

The door knocked a few times before opening its self, presenting Raven when she came in. "Hey you guys ready to go?"

The bathroom door opened and out popped Yue, wearing her usual outfit and brushing her teeth with a red tooth brush. "In a second." She muffled before returning to the bathroom to spit.

"Oh you guys, come here. I want to show you to my parents." Widow gestured them to come over; Raven entered the room and Yue quickly rinsed off before joining them and they all came into view.

"These are my new friends, this is Raven and this is Yue."

"Hello."

"Hey there!" They greeted.

"Hello there, it's so nice to meet you." Sally smiled. "We're Widow's parents. I sure hope she isn't giving you too much of a fright."

"Oh no, she's pretty hexcellent." Raven complimented.

"Hexcellent?" Jack questioned, looking at his wife who was confused as he was. "Is that good?"

"Oh yes it is." She assured, making Widow giggled.

"Though I didn't appreciate that scare you pulled on me when I was coming out of the bathroom in the middle of the night." Yue looked at her and placed her hands on her hips.

"What scare?" Widow asked, suddenly she remembered and laughed at the moment. It was late in the night when Widow heard her iCoffin ringing, she was crawling on the ground to try and find it. Her hair was all tangled up, covering her face and her leg was hanging by a stitch being dragged as she crawled. When Yue came out of the bathroom and saw Widow on the ground, she screamed half to death."I didn't scare you, that's how I always look like."

Yue was not amused, glaring at her since she didn't forgive her for that faithful night. Widow only smiled in return, being innocent in that crime; only to have her parents chuckle. "We're so glad you are having fun, little boo."

Raven chuckled before looking at the time; "Oh guys, we're going to be late."

"Ok then, sorry, I have to go now. Breakfast is waiting." Widow announced to her parents.

"Have a nice day at school, little boo. We can't wait to hear from you soon. Remember to be nice and scare lots."

"I will daddy."

Jack waved at the screen, along with Sally before the communication was cut off. Widow grabbed her school bag from her bed and the girls followed Raven out as they went towards the castleteria. "Being it the first day of school, think it'll be hectic since someone stole the Storybook of Legends?" Yue asked, reminding them of Legacy day gone bad.

"I would say boring." Widow commented. "Someone stealing the Storybook of Legends is the most exciting thing since I got here."

"Speaking of which, Raven, do you have any idea who gave you that page?"

"The only person I can think of is the Bella sister. I can't think of no one else, let alone anyone with a crown big enough to steal it."

"Maybe Sparrow, he is supposedly a well known thief." Yue suggested, only to have Widow question it.

"Who?"

"He's the son of Robin Hood. But let's just keep it a secret for now, we don't know what's going to happen from here on out."

The girls walked down to the castleteria and grabbed some breakfast before heading to class. They still had no idea who would steal the Storybook of Legends nor who would rip out a page and give it to Raven. Would it be to frame Raven, to make it look like she stole the book? They didn't know.

Widow walked with Raven to their General Villany class...which was being taught in the dungeon. A dark, cold, damp dungeon! All the girls hated it, especially since there was no elevator and it was one slip away from sliding all the way to the bottom. Widow, on the other hand, loved it. It oddly reminded her of the catacombs back at Monster High or the long staircase leading to her grandfather's laboratory. She was the first to travel down the stairs, ignoring Raven's calls to wait. Widow charged into the classroom to see a very spacious class, there were desks big enough for two all neatly aligned in rows along with the teachers desk and the black board on the far end of the classroom. It was very brightly lit room, there were spider webs decorating the corners of the room, dusty books on sleeves and a few posters splatters on walls on how to be evil.

Widow eagerly sat in the front seat and when the rest of the class came, Raven sat down next to her. "You are the only one whose actually excited enough for this class, for a General Villany class anyway." She commented.

"I'm just excited to start it all, it could give me some great ideas for Halloween. There's only 153 days left, I'm falling behind."

Raven rolled her eyes, that was months away and she's already planning for her holiday. The last person to enter the room was Alexander, carrying his books in one hand while his hand was stuffed in his pockets. He smiled at Raven and Widow, only to have Widow softly sigh by how handsome he looked.

"Hey Alexander." A girl cooed as she fluttered her wings to fly above everyone else and meet him at the entrance. They couldn't hear their conversation but whatever she said, made Alexander chuckle. It was a grey skinned fairy with crystalline wings, platinum blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing blue jumper with a black laced top and high heeled light blue boots. Widow unexpectedly growled under her breath, didn't think that another ghoul would like Alexander, which Raven heard and sighed.

"You can say that again." She grumbled.

"Whose that, Raven?"

"That's Faybelle Thorn, daughter of the Dark Fairy. She's part of the Sleeping Beauty story. You know the one who curses her."

Widow looked at her and realized the hatred level was high within Raven too; "I take it you two don't get along."

"My mom stole her mom's part in the story. So now she hates me beyond compare, don't get me started on her."

Widow glared but immediately changed her look when they came their way and Alexander sat at the table next to them, sadly Faybelle sat next to him; "Hey Raven, hey Widow." He smiled at them.

"Hey."

"H-hey." Widow tried to appear normal and tried not to growl, feeling that she hung out with Clawdeen too much since now she's angry as a wolf.

"SILENCE!"

The whole classroom turned silent when a man came in and yelled at them. It was their teacher, he was a tall man with wild grey streaked hair, silver eyes and wore a comfortable beige coat with faded out jeans and brown hiking boots. His fierce eyes scanned the classroom, not looking impressed at the sight.

"Welcome to General Villiany, I am your teacher Mr. Badwolf."

Widow suddenly had a light bulb appear on her head, Mr. Badwolf such as the Big Bad Wolf?! Clawdeen would howl to the moon if she finds out that her first class teacher was the wolf of her dreams. She needed to take a picture! She needed the opportunity!

Mr. Badwolf intimidated the whole class, showing how tough and scary he was (though Widow seen worse) as he explained the rules of his class and how the people in this class were chosen personally by the headmaster since they were destined to be evil or the first to be evil in their family. He started the class to introduce themselves as he called their names. Many students were too nice or showed no interest in his class, which made him angrier.

He sighed when he looked at his list to see the next student; "Next, we have Widow Skellington, daughter of Jack Skellington."

At this point, Widow stood up to introduce herself. "Well as you know, my name is Widow. Um I'm actually excited to start this class to make me be the best Pumpkin King after my father."

"Wait, isn't your father the Boogie Man? What's a Pumpkin King?" Faybelle asked.

Widow sighed and rolled her eyes, for once! One day! She wished she didn't have to hear that ridiculous rumor. She slowly turned her head towards the smirking fairy.

"Apparently, people are clueless to know the difference between my father and that bag of bugs."

"I see no difference sweetie." Faybelle fluttered her wings to fly off her chair and face Widow who glared at her back. "Besides, scaring people doesn't sound very villainous if you ask me."

"It is once you're running for your life and checking if I'm under your bed every night." She smiled.

"As a ragdoll? Surely you must be joking."

"Wanna bet? Little sprite?" Widow hissed as dragged her nails on the wooden desk. Faybelle saw her eyes turning black and was going to prepare for the worse but Mr. Badwolf barked at them to sit down, though he loved a good evil competition, they still had a lot to do and he didn't like students disrupting his class.

"Save it for your assignments, you'll be needing it." Faybelle sat back down but Widow crossed her arms before taking out a pen and wrote in her notebook who to scare the most and Faybelle was on her list! "Last we have Alexander Sterling, son of Constantine Sterling."

Alexander nervously stood up, not sure if he should really introduce himself after the little showdown between the two ghouls. "Well, I'll keep this short and simple. I'm Alexander, I like to paint and I was chosen by the vampire society to become the next Dracula."

Widow immediately broke her pen and looked at Alexander who sat back down when he had nothing else to say.

Dracula...the Dracula...one of the famous scariest monsters known to man before her own father. But...she heard nothing of the Vampire Society picking a new Dracula. At least nothing of what Draculaura told her, does Draculaura even know?! Wait since he was going to be the new Dracula, is he related to Draculaura?

All these thoughts raced in Widow's mind, being distracted when Mr. Badwolf past out their new textbooks and went to the chalkboard to draw a really bad drawing of a pig with a house of straw. "Now class, for our first lesson, what do you do to get the pig if you want to eat it?"

Many students were confused, what kind of lesson was this? And why would they want to eat a pig? It was just awful, pigs were so nice.

"Mr. Sterling, what would you do?" He commanded, when no other student raised their hands.

"Um...blow the house down." He answered, knowing the story behind the Big Bad Wolf and the teacher nodded and drew another house made of bricks.

"Now what if the house was made of bricks?"

"Um..." Alexander didn't have an answer, much to Mr. Badwolf's expectations.

"Miss. Queen." He asked of her.

"I don't know." She seemed rather unfazed by this, Raven didn't even want to try to answer. He growled and turned his eyes at Widow, who was still distracted in this thoughts.

"Miss. Skellington, your answer."

Nothing, she was still thinking to herself.

"Miss Skellington!" He banged his fist on his own desk, startling the ragdoll out of her own thoughts and finally paid attention.

"Huh? What?"

"The answer to my question! Now!" He commanded.

"What would you do to get the pig inside the brick house?" Raven whispered to her.

"Oh well...certainly you can't blow it down. It's made out of bricks obviously. I would wait in the shadows until one of the pigs make a mistake such as leaving the window open or the door unlocked and that's when you make your move. But I did also hear that pigs taste better in sweat." She continued on with her answer. "So I would wait until night fall when the pigs are asleep, and I would follow up with a creep and crawl with a few whispers here and there. So they would start sweating just bit, after that a good shriek would get them jumpy to run through the house. I would make sure the doors and windows are locked so they won't escape, then"-

She immediately stopped when she realized what she was starting to say, she looked around the class noticing her classmates were staring at her with horror. They didn't think there was actually an answer to his question. Even Mr. Badwolf never thought of an answer like that...though he was rather intrigued, why didn't he think of that!

She suddenly stopped and played with her broken pen; "Um...I-I forgot the rest."

It took a moment for the teacher to snap out of it and was mad that she didn't finish the answer and threw the chalk at the class, which a pink haired girl dodged on time. "Unacceptable! This is by far the worse class I ever taught! This is by far the strictest class known to Ever After and we are going to start right now! By Friday, each of you must perform the most villainous act this school has ever seen. But know this, only one of you will pass with an A, while the rest will receive a fairy-fail."

That got the class to complain and retort how it wasn't fair until he barked at them to silence them. "Now, class is dismissed!"

Most villainous act the school has ever seen? Widow smiled, she was going to have too much fun with this; Halloween style! The school should learn who the next Pumpkin King of the school is going to be.

* * *

**FrightTube**: YouTube  
**iTomb**: iPad  
**iCoffin**: iPhone  
**MirrorPad**: iPad  
**Castleteria**: Cafeteria  
**Hexcellent**: Excellent


	10. The Bad Luck

After the General Villainy class , Widow's mind raced with ideas and questions; if she were a robot, steam would blow from her ears and the gears would be turning in her head. She needed to do something evil before Friday, that was only 5 days away! Will she be able to wait so long? Countless ideas were filling her head by the second and she needed to pick the perfect one.

At the same time, Alexander's surprise made her mind race. The next Dracula? THE DRACULA?! As far as Widow knew, and from what she knew from Draculaura in the Vampire Society, Dracula retired from his famous legend centuries ago; just before he adopted Draculaura in fact.

Headmaster Grimm did want to start new traditions at Ever After for the Storybook of Legends, first inviting the daughter of Jack Skellington and now a vampire chosen to be the next Dracula. Alexander is not even his son!

He is a really sweet guy in Widow's mind. Perhaps it is a different side of him that no one else has seen, an extremely dark horrible seductive side. Widow giggled at the thought, but before she could ask Alexander, he has suddenly disappeared out of sight. Maybe she'll find him later at lunch, she was going to be late for her next class.

Things were actually looking up for Widow, General Villany and Hexonomics were her favorite classes so far. Though things did change when she went to Grimmnastics; it was the size of a normal casketball court with stands and hoops for the game. Widow hated sports, she had no muscles! She couldn't play! Well...she could but her stitches could come apart. Today they were playing basketball. In Widow's mind, it sounded like casketball. She did go to the casketball games with her friends, you just bounce the ball around to the other side of the court and shoot the ball into the hoop. Easy as pumpkin spice pie!

Though she didn't expect the be handed a basket in the process. The class was split between royals and commoners; Widow herself placed herself in the commoners side since she didn't view herself as a royal. There was a ghoul that caught her attention though; she stuck to the far back of the group with a red hood covering her face. She wondered if she was possibly another monster like her and Alexander! Though while the thoughts were reoccurring in her mind, she didn't pay attention to Coach Gingerbread and the rules of the game before he released the wolves onto the court.

WOLVES?!

Widow was caught off guard and a wolf pounced on her, immediately ripping the basket from her arm and began chewing on her leg. She tried to shake it off and get up on her feet but another wolf jumped in and bit down on her hand, trying to tear it apart to make it his. She groaned, knowing this would happen the moment she laid her eyes on the wolves. With a free hand, she stretched her mouth as far as she could to screech at the wolves to scare them enough to let go. Once they did, she reached for her basket but another wolf got to it first and dug into contents of the basket.

Does...that mean she lost? She didn't have time to think about it since the moment she got on her feet; she ran for her life from the other wolves! Soon to be Pumpkin King and she's running away from hungry wolves! Luckily no one she knew was there to see it.

Soon Coach Gingerbread blew his whistle and the game was over! The Commoners won the game with only one of them holding the last basket, her name was Cerise. Widow saw her look up and saw she has a normal human face with bright blue eyes and brown hair with white streaks on it. Maybe she wasn't really a monster, Widow thought.

When Grimmnastics class ended, Widow has bite marks and saliva on her hands and legs. Something told her she wasn't going to like her future days in this class. Lunch time finally came, the starving children came pouring into the castle-teria to eat. Widow had a sandwich with some chips and a brown soda resting on her tray and looked around for a place to sit. Though she did notice something strange, she oddly felt that the entire room was segregated. Before when she ate in here, students were scattered everywhere with their friends now many of the royals were on one side of the room while the rest...or as they say commoners, is on the other side of the room. On that side, she immediately saw Yue, Raven and Maddie sitting with a group, chatting about on their current events. She even saw the red hooded girl, Cerise, sitting with them eating a bowl of chili.

"Oh Widow-Von-Pillow, over here." Maddie yelled out her new riddlish nickname and gestured her to come their way. She smiled when she did and sat next to Yue, but she noticed Alexander wasn't with them.

"Hey um...where's Alexander? I thought he would be here."

"He doesn't like coming to the castle-teria." Raven explained. "Too much sun, we'll see him at dinner."

Oh yes! He's a vampire, even Widow should've known that. She still wanted to ask him about him being the new Dracula. Maybe at dinner, she can get him to talk. She focused her attention on Cerise who was quietly eating.

"Cerise, right?" She asked. The girl perked her head up when her name was called.

"Yes?"

"Hey we were in grimmnastics together? Right?"

"Yeah, you were the wolves new chew toy." She commented, making the table laugh at the joke.

"Well that would explain these bite marks." Yue lifted Widow's hand that was full of bite marks from the wolfs. Widow chuckled and took her hand back.

"You were really good and really fast. If you went to Monster High, you would've made a great addition to the boys casketball team." She complimented. "Maybe you could show me how to play the game, I would really appreciated it."

"Sure, I would like that." Cerise smiled at her. Their moment was soon interrupted when Apple came over to the table and placed herself behind Raven. She immediately felt her presence and turned around in her seat.

"Raven, we need to talk."

"Apple, for the last time. I didn't steal the story book of legends." Raven groaned, causing everyone to give them their attention.

"Apple, are you accusing Raven for stealing the book?" Yue asked. "She was with me and Maddie on Legacy day. She couldn't have taken it."

"But if she did steal the book, it would've been the most evilest thing she ever done!" Apple exclaimed. "Though it would be nice if she would just give it back."

"Apple, how many times do I have to say it? I didn't take it." Raven got up from her seat. "I was nowhere near the book, I was with Yue and Maddie. We were looking for our friends and then we heard that the book got stolen. That's it."

"But then who else would steal it?!"

"Not me! Just because I'm the daughter of the Evil Queen doesn't mean I'm responsible for every evil thing that happens!" Raven argued. Everyone in the castle-teria had their eyes on them. Maddie stood up to place her hands on her shoulder to help her friend.

"Now Apple. Let's not point fingers here. Raven is totally innocent in this."

"Well everyone knows that she never wanted to sign the book in the first place."

"That doesn't mean I stole it!" Raven saw how everyone was looking at her and saw the look on their faces, they probably believe Raven stole the book. She turned away from Apple and walked out of the castle-teria. Maddie followed behind her with a cup of tea, knowing it would make her feel better. Widow sighed; she felt so sorry for Raven. She oddly felt as if Toralie was here at the school. If that werecat was here, she probably would be harrassing Raven ten times worse than Apple is right now.

After lunch, Widow was glad she had History of Evil Spells with Raven. Maddie cheered her up before and Widow promised she would help her with the torn page after school. During class, they learned many evils spells and from when they came from. Raven already knew majority of them from her mother but this was all new to Widow. Her father wouldn't let her practice magic until she was Pumpkin King, he wanted her to succeed on her own without the help of spells, just like how he started out.

She was keeping note out of every spell she was interested in so she could practice later. Next class was such a surprise. Crownculus! It's just a few letters off from Clawculus! Widow loved math, she had to be good at it to know the right size for decorations and the exact calculations for her surprises. She was lucky enough to bring her clawculus notes from Monster High. Surely it couldn't be that different.

The class was directed from the classroom to the theater. It was rather big with an illuminated stage and a catwalk. On stage there were several large size tiaras decorated with large shining jewels. There were already a few princesses waiting on the stage, all chattering about the latest gossip and news trends. Widow immediately saw Apple being the center of attention of the princess girls. There was a queen that took the stage that made all the princesses quiet, a tall woman wearing a glittering white gown that looked like a wedding gown that matched her pale white skin and platinum blond hair with a white jeweled crown on her head. She held a clip board in one hand and the other on her hip.

Widow quickly snuck up onto the stage and stood behind the other princesses. What kind of math class was this?

"Good afternoon ladies, today we are going to jump right into the lesson. How to properly walk in a tiara and hide the strains on your neck."

Tiara? Strains on the neck? This wasn't a math class! This was a princess class! She got excited for nothing. Each of the girls were crowned a tiara though once it was placed on their heads, their smiling faces turned into strained faces. Widow's face was exactly like theirs when she was crowned. It was heavy! How do princesses do this!? Surely she wasn't going to have a crown this heavy if she was Pumpkin Kind. Though it would be a nice touch.

"Now, today you will be tested on your walk down the catwalk. You must walk gracefully and with poise, with a bright smile and you must curtsy as if you were bowing to royalty. If the crown falls, you will be deducted points from your grade."

All the girls understood and did as they were told one by one. Many girls struggled to keep the smile on their faces when they walked down the cat walk and bowed. Even one princess dropped the crown and had pointed deducted off. Apple, however, walked gracefully down the catwalk and curtsy with a beautiful smile; all the princesses clapped at her perfection. Widow rolled her eyes, the more she saw Apple, the more she missed Cleo.

Widow was next. She took a deep breath before preparing herself.

I can do this.

I can do this! It's just a simple curtsy without having the crown fall off. Easy! Maybe this could be a new thing when she becomes Pumpkin King! She could start curtsying in Halloween Town. She walked down the catwalk, being careful with the heavy crown on her head. She stopped at the end and gracefully bowed like a princess should. The White Queen was impressed that a ragdoll was able to bow like a princess, she wrote a good score for her.

Knowing now the weight of the crown, Widow couldn't lift her head. It was too heavy. With every ounce of strength, she tried to lift her head but the stitches on her neck came undone and her head got torn off. The crown bounced off the catwalk and onto the ground. It took a moment for the princesses to realize what happened and they screamed at the top of their lungs. Shrieking with fear, they ran from the theater and left her on the stage. Silence embraced the headless Widow as she kneeled on the ground to feel the ground for her head.

The hand missed her head by a few inches and continued to crawl on the catwalk, aimlessly trying to find her head.

"Um...anyone there? A little help? Please?"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I'm still getting used to the Ever After High talk when I just got used to Monster High. I honestly don't know what Crownculus is. I swear to God, I think that it's a class that the White Queen would do...I honestly don't know. It might be something related to Princessology but I'm sticking with Crownculus since I do have some funny ideas with it. **


	11. The Question

"You are a life saver Raven!" Widow complimented.

"Um...let's not mention this to anyone, ok?" Raven picked up Widow's head from the stage floor and set it down on the table next to her headless body on a chair. "You said you keep a sewing pouch in your purse?"

"Yeah, I think my purse is over there." Her body pointed to where she dropped her purse and books by the curtains. With a flick of a wrist, her hand glowed a shade of purple and made the black leather purse float in mid-air. The purse threw itself so Raven can catch it easily. Raven felt oddly uncomfortable helping Widow sewing her head back on, it was certainly something she never thought she would do. When she heard princesses screaming of Widow's head coming off, she immediately went to check it out and saw Widow's body crawling on the floor in search of its head.

Raven searched the contents of her purse and pulled out a box that contained a needle, some thread, and scissors. She carefully thread the needle and placed it in Widow's hand before picking up her head and placing it on her neck. Widow got to work but she had to be carefully when sewing her neck. With no mirror, she couldn't see where she was stabbing the needle. Luckily she no pain came to her while she worked. Raven refused to look at the process, she knew Widow was dead...or...undead at least. But she never has seen anyone sew their heads back on, let alone ever meet someone who would.

It only took a 15 minutes until Widow finished and brushed her fingers over her new stitches. She felt how they were uneven and some were longer than the others. Once Raven let go of her head, it didn't seem like it would fall off at any time. Widow sighed and Raven handed her purse; "Thank you Raven! I owe you big time!"

"No problem."

"So I guess classes ended early." Widow looked around at the empty theater, oddly knowing the other princesses weren't coming back. "That was actually kind of fun for a supposed math class."

"What made you think it was a math class?"

"Well crownculus sounded so much like clawculus so I just figured." Widow shrugged. She and Raven started leaving the theater and into the hallway. "But if every class is going to be like this, then I have to find a way to make my head stay on. I hope you didn't have to leave class to help me."

"Oh no. I was already out from my Chemythstry class, Professor Rumplestiltskin had a little accident when one of the students got a potion wrong."

There was a moment of silence between them but Widow pulled her lips into a smirk and asked; "Was it you?"

"Hmm, maybe." The two girls giggled. They walked back to their lockers to get their hextbooks for their next class. From Widow's schedule, next up was muse-ic class. Now that's a class she could easily do...or at least she hoped it was a music class. In her opinion, a Pumpkin King needs to have a good voice and great music skills; she has been practicing and made a few songs of her own but she figured to finally take a class to improve herself. The bell rung a few minutes later and students were released from their classroom and reunited with their friends again before their final class.

"So you still don't have any idea who could've gave you the ripped page?" Widow whispered to Raven, making sure no other students had heard.

"Not a clue." Raven sighed. "I'm just glad I didn't disappear with my story...but what if I disappear when I graduate from here?"

"Come on Raven, don't think like that."

"Well it's not like I can just ask the Bella sisters if they really disappeared!"

"Hmm, what if you can?" Widow got up, pondering on her idea to scratch her chin.

"What do you mean? She should be dead. We can't talk to her unless she's a ghost."

"Exactly! And where do all the people go when they die? The land of the dead!" Widow threw her arms in the air, being excited about her idea. Raven looked at her as if she lost her head again.

"Land of the dead?"

"I'm surprised I didn't think of it before. I use to work in a bar there during summer vacation, there has to be someone who knows of the Bella sisters. All newcomers arrive in the same place and they throw a big party for them!"

Raven thought about it, it was the only lead they have and it could give them a chance to answer some questions. She sighed and agreed; "It's worth a shot, where is the land of the dead?"

"Oh in a graveyard."

"Hexcellent! Wait...A graveyard?"

"Uh-huh. That's where the entrance is suppose to be. Where is the nearest graveyard from here?"

"Um...I really don't know. I don't think there is one nearby."

"Ok that's our first mission!" Widow clapped. "Find a graveyard!"

"Are you sure you're not more excited about visiting the land of the dead than finding about the Bella sisters?" Raven crossed her arms and gave her a look.

"Well it was one of my homes away from home, corpses are more exciting to be around with." Widow shrugged, making Raven smirk and shake her head, trying as hard as she could to believe her.

"If you say so, I'll spell you later." Raven chuckled before they parted ways to their classes. Widow was oddly getting excited, there's a chance she might go to the land of the dead! Oh how she missed the exciting city that was just as crazy as New Goreleans. She remembered working at The Ball and Socket pub during vacation to earn money for a Scaris trip with her ghoul friends. Every hour they had a new arrival and everyone would get so excited to welcome them, cheering and drinking poison. Music would be playing and Bonejangles would be playing the creepiest songs, he is one of Widow's inspirations for her songs.

Widow swore her fake heart was beating with excitement. She skipped down the halls into her muse-ic class, some students already wandered in and took a seat in front of a music stand. She sat in a seat nearest to the door on the second row and examined the students coming in one by one. She saw Duchess from her General Villany class coming in...more like dancing in, and took a seat in the front row. A few minutes after her, a familiar dark prince came striding in into the classroom with a hoodie pulled over his head and sunglasses, protecting himself from the sun through the windows.

Today kept getting better! A chance to visit the land of the dead and Alexander in two of her classes?! This ghoul can just fall apart and her soul can go to heaven!

"Alexander!" Widow immediately waved at him as he looked up to wave at her.

Wait a minute! It was an accident! Widow got too excited to say hi to him; she did wanted to ask him about earlier but it left her mind when she didn't see him all day. She barely noticed him sitting next to her and removing his sunglasses to see her better.

"Widow?"

She snapped her head at him and grinned; "He-Hey, Alexander. Um...boo!"

He chuckled; "Boo?"

"I mean um, hi. I just meant to say hi. I was thinking about ghosts and...boo just came out of me." Widow shyly looked away.

"It's alright." He smiled. "However, I didn't know you have muse-ic class."

"A Pumpkin King needs to have a good voice you know, though I should say the same thing about you. What brings you here?"

"Well if I am going to be the next Dracula, I have to learn how to seduce girls. I have been told music is one way but I highly doubt that girls would admire Monstallica."

"I know a few ghouls that would." Widow complimented."I-I actually wanted to...to ask you about what happened in General Villany. About you...being the next Dracula."

"What about it?" He asked her.

"I mean...do you want to be Dracula?"

"Well"-

Just as Alexander was about to respond, Professor Piper came in just as soon as the classroom filled up and they had to cease their conversation. Throughout the class, Professor Piper talked about what they would be doing this year and upcoming projects they had to work on. For now, their assignment was to come up with a song that describes their stories. Easy enough!

Class went by quickly and they were released, Alexander and Widow were one of the last ones to leave. They remained rather silent since Widow was still waiting for an answer. Alexander sighed; "At first, I didn't want to be Dracula but then I changed my mind. It's not such a bad title."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm actually quite excited." He commented, though Widow almost didn't believe him. There was a smile on his face but it wasn't a real smile in her eyes. She wanted to keep asking questions until she was worried to ask the wrong thing. Her eyes were lured down his arm at the books he was holding and noticed a dark blue hardcover book with splashes of paint on it in his hands. It was his sketchbook! She has never seen his artwork yet.

"Is that your sketchbook?" Alexander looked at what she was pointing to. "May I?" She extended a hand to ask for the book. He gave her the book and being careful as she could, she flipped open the cover to turn the pages. One of the first drawings that she saw was a pencil sketch of Superman, Batman and the Green Lantern. Widow giggled when she recognized who they were. "You like normie superheroes?"

"I used to read the comic books as a kid, they're pretty cool."

"They are rather cool. Which one is your favorite?"

"Batman."

Widow let it sink in for a few seconds before giggling why he would like Batman, Alexander smirked when she caught on. She continued looking through the pages and landed on a rose bush sketch that was painted in watercolor. She remembered when she hovered over him at the fountain where they officially met as he sketched this. The pages soon turned to several sketches of students around Ever After, some from classes and some just relaxing on the grounds. It was amazing in Widow's mind! She knew Alexander was a great artist but this was just horrific! She wondered if Alexander was going to paint them too. She couldn't wait! Suddenly Alexander remembered what he heard earlier and asked her; "By the way, is it true about what happened in Crownculus?"

She stopped turning the pages and her cheeks blushed red when he heard of her embarrassment. She was hoping that it didn't reach his ear."So...you heard what happened?"

Alexander laughed when she hid her face behind the book, trying to hide her face from her humiliating moment.

* * *

Chemythstry- Chemistry  
Hextbooks-textbooks  
Muse-ic-music  
Hexcellent-Excellent  
Spell-see  
New Goreleans-New Orleans  
Scaris-Paris  
Normie-human  
Monstallica-Metallica


	12. The Accident

Later that night...After dinner...

"The Alexander Sterling is at Ever After High?!" Draculaura shouted. "That is spooktacular!"

Widow sighed, knowing that Draculaura would freak. She pressed her iCoffin between her ear and her shoulder while she sat on the ground, sewing up the back of a brown teddy bear. It looked like an ordinary fluffy dark colored bear with a red and gold bow on its neck. Next to her was a large red bag, stuffed with similar presents as if she was practicing to be a substitute Sandy Claws this Christmas. She shook her hand from how long she's been doing this, her stitches might rip off.

"Why are you holding out on me?! Tell me everything! Is he bitable? Is he really as cute as Cleo said he was?"

She giggled; "Well I really don't know that much about him yet, we only met a while ago. But he's...a really great artist and he's the sweetest vampire ever. You should've seen him on Legacy day."

Widow heard Draculaura sighed romantically, even though she already has Claude. "Anyway that's why I wanted to call you and ask you if there's anything in the Vampire Society about there being a new Dracula. I heard him say that he was supposed to be the New Dracula today in my classes."

"Well there has been rumors about regenerating the Dracula title and I heard my papa talking about it now but I didn't think it was really true. But if he's there, then the rumors are true! I'm so jealous! I have to put this on fearbook! Oh and when are you going to get back on fearbook! I posted so many new shoes and you haven't liked a single one of them."

"Wait! Wait, Draculaura, you can't tell anyone! If it was suppose to be a secret, don't dig up the grave!"

"But you know I can't keep a secret!"

"If word gets out and it was suppose to be a secret, he might hate me for spilling it!"

"Nnn!" Draculaura groaned. "Ok, I will try my best. Just for you! I won't say anything!"

"Thank ghoul! You're the best." Widow knows for a fact she's going to spill it to everyone in Monster High within the week. "Oh yeah, so how is everything in Monster High? Anything new?"

"That's why you need to get back on fearbook! Clawdeen did a flashion mob at school. Frankie got a boyfriend, and not like hoo-dude either. He's a half unicorn and half zombie hybrid, they're so cute together! Cupid is doing a new blog on fearbook about dating." Draculaura went on and on about the latest news and gossip about Monster High yet the more she talked, the smile on Widows face disappeared. It made her more homesick than before. She missed her ghoul friends and the crazy events at her school. All the creepy moments that happens in the hall and lunch food that tries to eat you. She's only been away for almost two weeks...yet it felt like two centuries.

"Widow? Are you there?"

She snapped out of it, quickly realizing that Draculaura finished talking. "Yes, I'm here. I'm listening. It all sounds great."

"Oh what do you think about all of us getting together? Next weekend at the Coffin bean? Are you free?"

"Next weekend? Um...I'll have to see. I mean I have a whole bunch of homework to do, but I think I can join you guys."

"Tots! I have to go now, I'm meeting Claude for our date! Bye bye!"

"Bye..." Widow hung up on Draculaura, putting the phone onto the ground and softly sighed. Part of her wished that she was still in Monster High with her ghoul friends. They would've taken trips to the maul, gone shopping and end their days at the coffin bean drinking coffinccinos. The sudden growl in the red bag made her snap out of it and she pet the bag to make it stop; "Shh!"

Yue came into their room, she covered in dirt and sweat, her hair was a mess and she carried her bag in one hand and her sword in the other. She looked like she would pass out in any minute.

"Hey Yue, how was dueling club? I missed you at dinner." Widow asked.

"Hey...Widow...it was great." Yue panted. She dumped her things on the ground before flopping down onto her bed, burying her face in the sheets as she groaned loudly. "That...Darring...won't...quit."

"What did Darring do now?" Widow stuffed the teddy bear in her bag before closing it up so none of them would escape.

"I beat him...in dueling...club. Now he won't stop asking for a rematch. I'm so tired."

"You actually beat Darring? Isn't there a law against that?"

"Yeah...it's my first big mistake. Argh!" Yue kicked off her shoes and got up on her elbows to flip on her back. "Now I have to duel him every day until he defeats me in battle."

"Well he's suppose to be charming and rescue princesses, you're suppose to rescue all of China. You're supposed to be stronger than him?"

"Well...yeah, eventually. But I wasn't it expecting it to be so soon, I wanted to wait near the end of the year or something."

They suddenly heard a knock on the door and the doorknob was jiggling as someone pound on the door. "Yue! Are you in there? I demand a rematch! I will not lose again to a maiden!"

Yue softly groaned and got off on her bed, Widow raised a brow and got up on her feet. "You were not kidding."

"Darring! Go away!"

"Not without a rematch, now I command you to open this door!"

"How about I command my foot to go up your"-

The door suddenly sprung wide open and just as Darring was about to charge right in, Blondie pushed him out of the way and charged into Yue and Widow's room with her mirrorpad in hand. "Excuse me Darring! Widow, I need to talk to you!"

"Blondie? Wait that door was locked!" Widow commented before Blondie shoved the mirrorpad in her face.

"My viewers are dying to know what evil plans the students from General Villany are planning. Professor Badwolf assigned to you that you need to perform an evil deed before the end of the week. Would you care to show my viewers a sneak peek?" She pointed the mirror to the red bag on the ground that made a suddenly movement with some growling. "Oh is that it?" Blondie made a reach for it but Widow grabbed it first and dragged it away from her.

"No, this isn't it. It's a figment of your imagination!" She stuffed it in the closet and shut it closed.

"Oh come on Widow, just a little peek!" Blondie tried to persuade her as Darring charged right into their room behind her to charge at his opponent. Yue pulled out her sword in a quick sweep and clashed her sword with Darring, making sparks fly.

"Come now Yue! Let us do our rematch!"

"Darring! I said no!" Yue groaned, she pushed his sword to the side and started to push him out. "Get out!"

"You get out too Blondie! Out! Out! Out!" Widow started pushing Blondie out but both guests refused to leave. Yue kept clashing her sword at Darring, making sparks fly between the two metals. Out of frustration, Yue forced his sword out of her face but the force was too strong and collided with Widow, stabbing the sword through her body. Everyone gasped at the attack as Widow froze, not believing what happened. She looked at the sword sticking out of her gut and exiting from her back. She looked back at Darring...down at the sword...then back at Darring.

"Did you just stab me?! I had to wait in line for nine hours at Abnerzombie and Witch just to get this jacket and it took me two days to make this dress! And you just stab me with a sword!?"

Blondie screamed and rushed out of their room while Yue used this opportunity to push Darring out of their room. Widow was furious!

"Out of all the inconceivable things that lunatic could've done, he goes and stabs me?!"

"It was an accident Widow. Hold still." Yue stated as she grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled it out of her.

"You better kick his butt Yue! I can't harm a human being! But you can!" Widow looked at the full length mirror that they had to realize the damage that was done. "Actually, you know what, no one has to know. Give me that sword!"

She took the sword from Yue and charged out of their room. "Darring! Get back here! I'm not through with you yet!"

"Widow wait!" Yue chased after her, she wanted to see what would happen between Widow and Darring. On second thought, Yue thought that she may need to fight Widow. She rushed back into their room to get her sword and chased after her roommate.

"Widow!"

* * *

**spooktacular**-spectacular  
**fearbook**-facebook  
**dig the grave!-**spill it!  
**flashion mob**-flash fashion mob  
**Coffinccino**-cappuccino  
**mirrorpad**-Ipad  
**Abnerzombie and** **Witch-**Abercrombie and Fitch


	13. The Evil Deed

**RIP David Bowie...RIP Alan Rickman  
May you rest in peace and rock heaven together...YOU LEFT TOO SOON! WHY?  
I miss you so much!**

* * *

After chasing Darring through the school and sewing herself back up, Widow was exhausted. She doesn't have any muscles and she was tired from chasing Darring all over the school. She needed to plant her scare before the school day started but she still didn't finish her homework and to find the cemetery with Raven. She got to work on her Evil Spells homework while Yue sharpened her sword incase Darring jump into their room while they slept. It wasn't long until Widow got bored and started doodling pumpkins on the pages of her hextbook. Groaning in frustration, she leaned her head on the pages of the book.

Ever After was going to be harder than she thought.

"How it going over there?" Yue asked, examining her sharpened blade.

"I don't get any of this stuff! Everything is so different from Monster High." Widow closed her book and sighed.

Yue chuckled; "Patience is a virtue, as my mother would say. You'll get the hang of it. It's like when I was learning how to fight with a sword, it just takes time."

"Well, I don't like waiting. It takes too long, especially if I'm waiting for Halloween."

Widow's vibrating iCoffin suddenly shrieked, grabbing her attention to lift up her hextbook and saw her phone with the flashing screen of a text from Raven Queen. She grabbed her phone and opened the message.

**Raven: I found the graveyard! Do you have a geografairy hextbook? **

"A geografairy hextbook?" Widow doesn't believe she has a geografairy book. What was a geografairy book? "Yue, do you have a geografairy book?"

"Uh yeah, on my desk." Yue pointed to her desk on her side of the room before she sheathed her weapon. "Watch for my notes in there, I have a pop quiz next week."

"Thanks." Widow jumped to Yue's desk and grabbed a brown book that had several papers sticking out of the edges. She texted Raven back;

**Widow: Yes, I do, which pg.?**

**Raven: Pg. 43, Greyfriars Cemetery. It's in the Dark Forest. **

Widow flipped the pages to 43 and saw a map of the entire area. She saw the school, the Book End Village, the Enchanted Forest and the Dark Forest, which right in the middle of the forest was written Greyfriars Cemetery.

**Widow: I see it in the book! **

**Raven: How do we get to the Land of the Dead from there?**

**Widow: First thing we need to do! We need to wait for the night of a full moon. It'll be easier to locate the door that way. **

**Raven: Next full moon is this Friday.**

**Widow: Defrightful! We can go right after classes! Should we tell Apple? **

**Raven: I don't think we should, she still blames me for what happened on Legacy Day. Now that no one has signed their stories... **

**Widow: But it wasn't you! Monsters do their own thing all the time! Why can't princesses or everyone else?**

**Raven: She's just scared...**

**Widow: I understand. Don't worry! I believe you!**

Widow smiled at the text message, hoping to cheer Raven up by saying at least someone believes her. She quickly took a picture of the map to remember before closing the book. But when she turned around, she saw Yue setting up a crossbow at the foot of her bed pointed towards the door. Widow had her back turned for a few minutes, where in the world did Yue get a crossbow?!

"Yue...what are you doing?"

"Just in case Darring barges in while we're sleeping. It's better to be prepared."

"But...what if it's not Darring?"

Yue stopped what she was doing and thought about her question, she didn't think about that possibly. "In that case, I should give a note to the nurse before I go to sleep." She jumped out of bed and quickly grabbed a notepad to write a note. Widow carefully walked over to Yue's bed to inspect the crossbow and worried that someone would get injured.

"Um...Yue, wouldn't it be better to just set a trap at the door? It'll be safer, don't you think?"

"Oh I know, the trap is under the carpet." There was a purple furry carpet placed right in front of their door, the only thing missing in Widow's mind was a giant red X on where he would stand. "The crossbow is just in case he gets out of the trap."

"Heh, heh." Widow awkwardly stepped back to her side of the room to avoid being shot at and jumped on her bed to collect her book of Evil Spells. She already had a sword stabbed through her, she didn't need an arrow this time.

* * *

Yue was glad that Darring didn't show up the throughout the night. She actually got a good nights sleep. Widow, on the other hand, couldn't sleep! She got too excited to play her plan for her General Villany assignment. She got dressed and quickly tore a brush through her hair before dragging her red sack out of their room and down to the teacher's lounge. It was still early enough for teachers to be preparing themselves for the school day so she had to work fast.

She rushed to the teacher's lounge and carefully snuck in before turning on the lights. It was a quite a simple room with multiple tables with chairs, a clean countertops with cabinets hanging over on top but the room was decorated with beautiful plants and flowers in the corner of the rooms while the morning sunlight illuminated from the windows.

Setting the red bag on one of the tables, she took out her iTomb and turned on the camera to record herself. This was going to be her first scare at Ever After High that will be uploaded on her FrightTube!

After she pressed the button to start recording, she smiled and introduced herself; "Hey everybody! As most of you know my name is Widow Skellington and this is my FrightTube channel for my scares as the future Pumpkin King. Some of you know that I have changed schools during summer. I know I haven't really been uploading any new scares since the end of the last scaremester but I'm hoping the change that here at Ever After."

She hid the iTomb within the leaves of the plants that had a clear view of the entire lounge before taking out her presents from her red bag. She pulled out various stuffed animals like cute teddy bears and bunnies and placed them neatly on the tables, at least three on each table until her bag was empty. She folded the bag and turned off the lights, shushing the stuffed animals before closing the door.

Before anyone saw her, she skipped towards a bench and sat on the folded bag...then she waited.

About 20 minutes later, the halls were starting to fill with students prepared for their new day and some professors have already entered the teacher's lounge. She actually heard some teachers exaggerating about the cute confusing stuffed animals they received. Widow smiled, it was almost time!

She patiently waited until she saw a familiar red cloak nearby with the red hood pulled down to hide her face. She remembered that cloak anywhere; "Oh Cerise! Good morning!"

The red cloak turned around to see who called her and she saw Widow waving at her. She nervously waved back and went to her. "Morning, Widow."

"Hey, what's up? Going to breakfast?"

"Yeah, you're not going to go?"

"I will, I just want to see something first. Sit with me?" Widow pat the spot next to her and Cerise sat down, facing the teacher's lounge.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Oh you'll see in a few minutes, I'm just waiting for a few more professors to enter the lounge."

"But why?"

"Oh I'm doing my 'evil' deed for my General Villany class. And I'm doing a scare on the professors of the school. Like I said you'll see."

"Oh um...ok." Cerise nodded. " Widow, I wanted to ask, what school did you go to before you came here?"

"Monster High." She looked at Cerise when she asked.

"Is it anything like Ever After?"

"Hmm, I guess, besides from the classes, here you have princesses and princes walking the hallways. At Monster High, we have monsters from all over the world. Everyday something is always going on, it's never boring." Widow commented, feeling a little homesick from remembering her last year there. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious to know, I heard a lot of things about it." Cerise looked up and saw Professor Badwolf passing them by; locking eyes with Cerise for a few seconds, making Cerise smile before turning his attention back to his path on the teacher's lounge.

"Good morning Professor Badwolf!" Widow cheerfully announced. He turned his head towards her and growled at Widow before entering the lounge.

"He's as cheerful as death isn't he?" She complimented. "I wonder what my ghoul friend sees in him."

"Your ghoul friend?" Cerise asked.

"Oh my best friend from Monster High, Clawdeen. She made me promise that if the Big Bad Wolf came to Ever After, I would introduce her to him. I didn't know he was the professor here."

This made Cerise giggle; "But he's married."

Widow thought about it for a second, processing the new information; "Then she is definitely not going to like the big bad news." She giggled as Cerise smiled. Widow suddenly realized the time and placed two fingers in her mouth to whistle loudly. Cerise looked at her weirdly, she was about to ask her about her action until she heard loud growling noises and screams. Surrounding students stopped in their tracks and looked at the source of the noise with confused looks while Widow smiled.

The door burst open while some professors, The White Queen, Pied Piper, Madam Yaga and more, rushed out of the lounge as crazy monstrous drooling little bear and rabbit creatures chased them. Madam Yaga was using a rolled up newspaper to beat some of the creatures and to keep them away but a teddy bear jumped up and tore it apart. She quickly floated away while three bunnies were chasing her. Professor Badwolf jumped out in his wolf form, tearing a few apart while the rest ran away to chase the other teachers. He transformed back to his human self, panting from anger and looking around to see if there was anymore.

Widow giggled from the event while Cerise eyes widen from what she saw. Professor Badwolf turned their way and Widow waved at him again.

"I believe this is your evil doing, Miss. Skellington?"

"Yep. Did you like it?"

He cleared his throat and fixed his jacket. "It is not necessarily an evil deed but it is a good choice to terrify the school's professors before the day began."

"Not all of them I see." Widow pointed out to her professor, seeing how he wasn't scared like the rest of the professors.

"If you are trying to scare me, Miss. Skellington, it's not going to work with simple teddy bears. I suggest you try better than that."

"Challenge accepted." She smirked. He growled at her and walked away from them, unknowingly a terrifying bunny and a teddy bear was hanging on his back. Cerise giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. It wasn't until he turned the corner they heard him discover his new friends.

"Gah!"

Widow laughed; "Those are my babies!" She clapped and rushed inside the lounge to collect her iTomb as Cerise shook her head with amusement.

* * *

**Greyfriars Cemetery is the name I chose from Greyfriars Kirkyard in Edinburgh, Scotland in honor of it being the most beautiful graveyard with the most violent paranormal activity happening in history...WHICH I WANNA GO TO SO BADLY! **

**lifairy**-library  
**geografairy-**geography  
**hextbook**-textbook  
**defrightful**-delightful  
**FrightTube-**YouTube


	14. The Graveyard

The week went by quicker than usual for the students at Ever After. Widow was just excited for Friday to come, she gets to go to the land of the dead with Raven and she gets to find out who won for their "Evil" deed in General Villany! She even posted her scare on FrightTube which immediately gained hundreds of thousands of views which people were happy to see her scaring again. She just needed to keep this up as she started planning what other scares she could do.

Later in the morning after breakfast, Widow was the first one to show up at General Villany. She needed to know who won the Evil deed assignment! She had to win! If not, she had to do better...and hope her dad doesn't find out about it. Her classmates started showing up one by one, looking tired even though it was the end of the week. Raven sat down to her usual seat next to an overly excited Widow.

"Why are you hexcited?"

"We get to see who got the A in the assignment." Widow explained.

"Oh yeah, you planted that scare on the teachers in the lounge right?"

"Yeah, did you like it?"

"It got me out of the pop quiz Professor Rumpelstiltskin was going to give us, so I loved it." Raven smiled, making Widow clap for herself and wait for class to start. The class filled up as per usual and Professor Bad Wolf was the last one to come in. He announced the winner of the evil assignment who was...

Ginger!

Her evil deed was making cookies with a special kind of sugar to change the voice of half the school and gave them the voice of animals. Even Headmaster Grimm was affected! Ginger really wasn't pleased that she won, nor was Widow. She crossed her arms with anger, tapping her finger against her stitches. She needed to try harder next time! She thought the dolls were just a scream! Literally!

She'll have to plan it over the weekend, tonight she had to meet with Raven! On the bright side, they were going to the Land of the Dead! So today wasn't all a bad day.

After classes, Widow stopped by her locker to drop off her books before tonight and looked in the mirror on her locker door to reapply her make-up.

"Widow."

She heard someone calling her name but when she looked in the mirror, there was no one there. Yet she recognized the voice and turned around to see Alexander standing behind her.

"Alexander, it's been forever since I've last seen you. Since lunch time I presume?" She teased.

"Was it? I could've sworn we've seen each other in our last class."

"Ugh, but that was a long time ago." She joked, making them both chuckle as Widow closed her locker. "What's up?"

"Well it's Friday and I was just wondering if you would like to get together. Maybe we could team up against Professor Badwolf on his next assignment." He smiled. If Widow had a beating heart, it would pop out of her chest and fall on the floor. Her first chance to hang out with Alexander! But sadly...she couldn't.

She frowned; "I wish I could. But...I promised Raven I would help her with this thing and it was suppose to be tonight. I'm sorry."

"Oh..no it's fine." He reassured. "If you promised Raven, then you have to help her. We can get together another time."

"Right! Of course, maybe..this weekend?" Widow hoped.

"Sure, maybe this weekend." He nodded to make Widow smile again. "I'll see you around then."

"S-See ya." Widow saw him walk away with her books until he was out of sight and banged her face against the locker. She was looking for any excuse to get together with him and she threw her first chance out the window. Wait! She could text him! Of course! She opened her locker again to grab her phone and looked for his number...only to find out she never got his number.

Apparently this day can get worse...

Later that evening, right after curfew, Raven got dressed while Apple was fast asleep in her bed. She oddly wanted Apple to come along so she can prove to her that nothing bad will happen if they didn't sign the book. But she knew it wasn't a good idea.

There was a soft knock at door making Raven rush to it and see Widow on the opposite side, all dressed and ready to go with her bag. Raven quickly snuck out of the room and gently closed the door barely making a sound.

"Apple is sound asleep, let's go." Raven whispered as the two girls tiptoed away down the hall and snuck out of the dorms to make their way to the dark forest. Widow pulled out her Itomb and turned it on to see a map of the dark forest she downloaded from the lifairy.

"Hmm ok we should go north from here and turn east at"-

"Raven! Widow!"

They both froze, knowing and wishing it wasn't who they thought it was. They turned around and saw Apple running towards them to catch up.

"Should we run?" Widow suggested.

"I thought she was asleep! Apple, what are you doing here?!"

"I should ask you the same question!" Apple panted, finally catching up to them. "I overheard you and Widow talking about your plan yesterday, why would you think of going to the Land of the Dead?"

"Because it's fun and exciting! And-" Widow realized she wasn't helping the situation. "I just wanted to help Raven about the Bella sister. I thought we could go to the Land of the Dead to see if anyone has seen the Bella sisters. If they have, they can help us find her and we can ask what happened on Legacy day."

"But it's dangerous to go down there! You're not dead, Raven!"

Widow smiled; "But I am. The rules don't say that I can't bring living guests for a short visit. It's perfectly fine."

"Well...then I'm coming too!" Apple commanded.

"Apple, no."

"Raven...I don't want anything to happen to you or our story so I'm coming too to see if the Bella sister will tell us anything. If not, then you have to stop this once and for all."

"Fine, I'm going to prove to you that it's all just a big hoax." Raven argued. "If something bad happened to the Bella sisters...then...I'll quit all of this ok?"

Apple nodded but Widow just watched. She felt sorry for the both of them, she knew Apple was worried about their own story disappearing and Raven didn't want to sign the book. She wanted to help but she feared that it'll be a never ending battle between the two.

"Well if you're coming, I suggest we start getting a move on, I don't know how long we'll need for our search." Widow suggested before starting to lead the way on the map on her Itomb. the girls walked through the Dark Forest, trying to follow the path on the map. They didn't know how long they were walking and it was almost midnight. Soon white fog started to blanket over their feet the further they walked and noticed they were passing a few tombstones until they came across an old black iron gate with the words Greyfriars Cemetery above. They slowly opened the black gate and moonlight was there to welcome them and to shine light on the graveyard.

They pushed open the gate and saw the black trees surrounding the area as if to make a wall while the white moonlight was casted upon them as they entered. Widow thought it was hauntingly beautiful, the graveyard was just goregious; so dreadful and mysterious. It took her lifeless breath away. Apple and Raven on the other hand were not pleased, they were freezing, exhausted, and felt slightly uneasy being in a cemetery.

"Ok so we're here!" Apple shivered. "Isn't a cemetery suppose to be the Land of the Dead? Where everyone is dead?"

Widow giggled; "No silly. Now we look for the entrance."

"What entrance?"

"Just look for something that looks like a door." Widow started looking around the graves and knocked on a few of them before resting her ear against the stone. Raven and Apple looked at each other and cautiously copied Widow on the act of finding the door.

Apple was nervous, this isn't what a princess should do! Or go off trying to prove something by finding someone whose been dead for a long time. But she started to think, what if Raven didn't steal the Storybook of Legends? What if she was telling the truth and she was hassling her for nothing? Would that make her a bad person? She didn't mean to, all she wanted was to make her happily ever after come true...yet what about Raven? She pouted as she came across a mausoleum with a statue of the grim reaper standing next to it. She came upon it to knock on the door, only to have a scythe cut in between her and the door. She screamed horribly, trembling back and falling onto the ground. Raven and Widow heard her cries and rushed to her aid, finding her on the floor.

"Apple?! Are you ok!" Raven kneeled by Apple to help her. "What happened?"

"Th-That statue moved! It just moved out of nowhere!"

"Probably just a guard." Widow explained. "Good job Apple, you found the door!" She lend a hand to Apple to help her back on her feet. Apple was still rather uncomfortable with her heart beating against her chest but Raven wrapped an arm around her to reassure her.

Widow stepped near the door again and the grim reaper prepped the scythe to block the door again and looked at the rag doll near him.

"Who enters the city of the dead when their time has not come?" It asked in a dark voice.

The girls flinched at the death defying voice, scared the statue would come after them but Widow stood strong and took a deep breath. "Widow Skellington, daughter of Jack Skelling. my friends are Raven Queen and Apple White. We wish to visit the City of the Dead to see the Bella Sister, please."

There was a moment of silence until the statue replied. "Proceed with caution." He removed the scythe away from the door and by magic, the door opened itself to reveal that it wasn't an ordinary mausoleum. Instead of a tomb, it was a stairwell leading down into the darkness with no sign of light.

Widow looked back at the girls; "You know you can turn back to school. I can go on for you."

"No I want to go." Raven acknowledged. "I need to see for myself. Apple?"

They looked to Apple, who was obviously more frightened than the two of them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. "I'm coming."

"Alright well lets go." Widow announced as she stepped into the mausoleum to step down the stairs as Raven and Apple followed behind.

**Itomb-Ipad  
lifairy-library  
goregious-gorgeous **


	15. The Balls and Socket Club

**Hey guys!**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated recently! School has taken up so much of my time! And my papers! And my projects! And this art show! UGGH!**

**This chapter is a little bit short but school is ending soon so I'll be able to update frequently! Love you guys for staying with this story! And I promise a Jack and Sally scene to make up for it! Kisses!**

* * *

Carefully, the girls walked down the moss covered stairs while evading the spider webs above them. Raven and Apple took out their MirrorPhones to turn on the Candle app to light their way. Silence accompanied them down the stairs along with the sound of their heels tapping against the stone. Soon their pathway was starting to become illuminated by a bright light and it wasn't long until they saw the stairs ending to an opening of a street. Widow peered out to see if there was anyone creeping about. The street was empty but it was being lit by yellow street lights and mysterious colors such as purple and green decorated the walls.

"We're here!" Widow proudly announced as she stepped out and gave an excited twirl.

"What...is that horrid smell?" Apple asked, waving her hand over her nose. Raven copied her motive just as soon as she smelled it as well.

"Probably corpses." Widow poked her chin as she thought to herself. She never imagined herself for corpses to smell bad but then again, she lived with corpses for 16 years of her life. "They're probably all at the bar, oh I can't believe how long it's been! Come on let's go! This way!" She skipped down the street.

"Widow!" Raven followed with Apple closely behind. Widow led the way through the brightly lit city, they passed by a few corpses along the way who stared miraculously at Raven and Apple when they passed by, living humans in the land of the dead?! Definitely something that doesn't happen every day! Apple was trembling in her shoes, everything was dark and dusty and there were live breathing degrading corpses! She just wanted to go back to school!

Widow softly shrieked when she saw the sign "The Ball and Socket Pub". She could already hear the jazz music and corpses cheering pumping through the walls. There must be a new arrival!

"Here we are!" Widow exclaimed, pushing the doors open and allowing Raven and Apple to go first. Nervously, they entered and were surprised at what they saw. It was a large bar that was crowded with blue skinned corpses, a skeleton band was playing Jazz music on the stage, a few skeletons were even playing pool near the stage. A crowd of skeletons was surrounding a confused blue skin corpse wearing a torn tuxedo with a missing arm, the crowd warmly welcomed him and offered him a poisoned drink.

"Who knew the dead actually know how to party?" Raven softly chuckled, enjoying the new upbeat music being played. Apple

Widow's eyes scanned the crowd for someone that could help them and she saw a short, plump blue torn skinned woman with a chief's hat wondering around holding a tray of drinks. Widow smiled and rushed down the stairs; "Miss. Pulm!" She called out before racing down the stairs with Raven and Apple right behind her.

The corpse turned around when she heard her name being called and she gasped by surprise.

"Is that my Widow? Oh, my sweet little candy! It's been far too long." They united as Widow leaned down to give her a big warm hug. "You haven't changed a stitch, little candy! Are you here for the summer? I still have your old apron in the kitchen."

"Oh no, I'm sorry." Widow chuckled. "I can't stay long, we need some help. Oh and these are my friends, Apple and Raven."

"He-Hello." Apple greeted nervously.

"Oh my, these girls are breathers!" Miss Pulm gasped as the surrounding corpses heard her and looked at the two living girls. Apple clutched herself to Raven, terrified from the dead attention they were receiving.

"Um, hey...everybody." Raven greeted as she waved at them. "Um...so what happened to the music? This place was so...off the chapter a while ago." She grinned, trying to drive their attention to something else. Surprisingly it worked and everyone went back to their normal

"My, it's been centuries since we last had a breather down here. I don't suppose they have any dead brothers do they?" Miss Pulm asked.

"N-No they don't. But this is really important." Widow begged.

"Oh dear, then come in the kitchen. Come, come!" Miss Pulm lead the way to the back as Widow gestured her friends to follow. Raven and Apple followed behind, eager to get away from the stares of skeletons. The music quiet down in the dusty kitchen, there were a few blue skinned tattered corpses walking around with rotten food and drinks. There was one corpse, who had several knives sticking out of his body, that was continuously stirred a cauldron and didn't pay any attention to them. Apple couldn't help but stare in shock and questioned how could he have died.

"Now, what's the matter? What do you girls need?" Miss Pulm asked.

"Do you know anything about two sisters named Bella and Brutta?" Raven asked, immediately cut to the chase.

"Bella or Brutta? Oh I remember them. Such sweet little creatures." Miss Pulm complimented.

"They came here?" Apple asked curiously.

"Of course! Everyone comes through here when they take the big dirt nap. But I haven't seen them in years."

"Do you know anyone who would help us find them? It's really urgent."

Miss Pulm thought about it for a few seconds. "If anyone knows, I would ask Elder Gutknecht. You know that old bag of bones knows everyone here. Hmm, which I find rather peculiar since he lost his brain ages ago. He lives just up the tall hill up Coffin Avenue. You can't miss it."

"Thank you Miss. Pulm, this helps alot." Widow smiled before giving her another hug. "I promise I'll be back for the summer!"

The girls went out the back to follow the way back into the main street to find Coffin Avenue. They just found the tallest hill they could find that had a unsteady looking house and started climbing up the hill. It probably was not a good idea they wore heels to the land of the dead, who knew it involved climb.

* * *

**Off the chapter**-off the hook  
**Mirrorphones**-iPhones  
**Candleapp**-Flash light app


	16. The Bad News

The girls climbed...and climbed ...and climbed up the stairs to Elder Gutknecht's home. It just had to be on the tallest hill in all the land! What are the odds!

Raven stopped walking up the stairs to catch her breath but soon took a second to admire the view. Never have the city of the dead looked so beautiful from afar, she thought. From the inside, it was nothing but corpses and skeletons running about. It was scary just to even think about it, but she never realized how something so scary could look so beautiful.

"Oh wow. This is so...beautiful."

Widow and Apple stopped walking up the stairs, hearing Raven's comment. Apple looked at the view and couldn't believe the view she was missing.

"Oh my goodness." Apple complimented, seeing the same view as her. "I never realized how beautiful this place is from up here."

"It is horrific isn't?" Widow commented. "It takes my breath away every time...well it would if I had any." She joked.

"It's so quiet too and so peaceful." Raven smiled. "Not even Ever After has a view like this."

"Mm-hmm. You should see this place on fourth of July." Widow sighed as she crouched down on the stairs. "It makes me miss home so much."

"You said you were from Halloween Town right?"

Widow nodded. "That's right."

"What's it like there?"

"Hmm, well it's definitely nothing like the Land of the Dead. We have monsters and corpses, everything that goes bump in the night. But it's not as exciting. It's usually quiet...well that is until Halloween comes around." Widow giggled. "On the day after Halloween, we immediately need to start planning for the next one. Around March is when things get really crazy.

"I would imagine."

"Um girls...shouldn't we get going?" Apple nervously asked, she didn't want to stay any longer than she had to.

"Oh right!" Widow got back up on her feet. "We should be almost there."

Raven softly groaned; "Why didn't this place come with an elevator? It would be a little easier, wouldn't it?"

Widow was right, it was only a few more minutes until they reached the top of the stairs. Though it wasn't much of a home. It was just a house that was covered in dusty old books on shelves and on the floor, not to mention the spider webs hanging everywhere. The only light source came from the lamp hanging above them but they saw no one around.

"Elder Gutknehct? Is anyone home?" Widow asked as she carefully looked around, trying not to touch anything.

They heard someone coughing weakly, making them turn their heads at an old and brittle skeleton coming out from behind the bookcase. His skeletal body was C-curved, barely reaching at the girl's waists. There was a crack on top of his skull, very thin, long white hair was coming out of his chin and he also wore dusty glasses.

"Elder Gutknehct?" Widow asked again.

"Yes? My dear, who calls me?" He asked gently.

"Hi, I don't think we ever met." Widow lightly replied. "My name is Widow Skellington."

"Ah a Skellington. I haven't met a Skellington in years, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you. I brought friends along with me. This is Apple White and Raven Queen."

"H-Hello." Apple greeted, nervously. She was quite concerned that the poor skeleton would turn into a pile of dust any second.

"Breathers, I see." Elder Gutknehct gazed at Apple and Raven. "It's been...it's been so many years since we last seen breathers down here. Why would you come to the Land of the Dead before your time."

"We were hoping to find some answers to our questions." Widow tried to cut to the chase. "We were wondering if you knew where the sisters Bella and Brutta are buried. We must speak to them."

"What was that? Melon and Muta Sisters?" Gutknehct came closer to them, trying to hear properly.

"Bella and Brutta!" Raven spoke louder for her. "We really need to find them. Please! It's important."

"Hmm, those names do sound very familiar." Gutknehct scratched his cracked head as he passed them to look at a few dusty books behind them. "They mention...something about running away from their stories. Something about one of them have to kill the other sister. One had these butterflies fluttering around her while the other one had flies."

"Yes that's them!" Raven exclaimed. "Bella was suppose to kill her sister but they both ran away to save themselves from their destiny."

"They...they were here?" Apple asked.

"Yes, I remember well. Their time came too soon but in honesty, they looked rather relived. They came to me, once upon a time, but it was very brief. I never saw them again after that moment."

"Do you remember what they talked to you about?"

"No, I'm sorry my dear. It was so many years ago. My old brain doesn't remember things the way they used to."

"So they...just disappeared." Apple stated.

"Disappearing and being dead is two different things, Apple." Widow explained. "Elder Gutknehct said they came here too soon so they probably took their own lives."

"Maybe...they thought it was the only way to escape their stories." Raven sighed and sat down on one of the stacks of books. "It's...so horrible just thinking about it."

"But...but how do we know that not signing the Storybook of Legends could end your life?"

"Hmm." Widow started thinking about it. She knows all kinds of magic exist, what if...if there is any possibility...if you don't want sign the book, disappearing means literally the end.

"That is still ridiculous, Apple." Raven placed her hands on her hips.

"We made a deal Raven."

"We still don't know what happened to them. We still don't know if the sisters really did take their own lives or if the book took their lives."

"Why are you being so selfish about this?"

"I'm not! I am just trying to figure out the bottom of this! There could be something more than all of this! Something more than our...our so called destinies. And you can't stop me from finding out Apple. I will find out who took the Storybook of Legends and I will show you there is nothing to be afraid of. We can choose our own destinies!"

"But Raven"-

"You can join me Apple or you can stay out of my way until this is all over. I am sorry, but I am done." Raven stomped her foot on the ground and passed Apple, being determined to keep her promise and find out more about the book. She started walking down the stairs to make her way back home.

Widow saw the fear in Apple's eyes, yet she has never seen Raven like that. She wanted to be there for Raven...but at the same time she wanted to comfort Apple and say everything will be ok. But could she choose both?

What's a ghoul to do?

* * *

**Well...that escalated really quickly. Hope you all enjoyed! Read and review the love.**


	17. The Wedding Dress

The girls returned from the Land of the Dead and retreated back to Ever After. Once Raven set her mind onto finding more information about the book, there was no changing her mind. Not even Apple's words reached her anymore.

Widow honestly didn't know how to help, this wasn't her world nor did she understand how things worked. She didn't even know it was possible to write people's destinies in a book, let alone that book to actually exist. And she knows for a fact that she couldn't support Apple and Raven at the same time. In her heart, she knows that Raven was right. No one should be told what to do, especially a piece of paper in a book! If she were to sign the book herself, not only she could be what she always wanted but at the same time she would live her worst nightmare. She would have to steal Christmas!

Her heart, no matter if it didn't beat against her chest, ached badly just thinking about it. It was finally the weekend so they had a nice break. Widow saw how Raven and Apple refused to speak to each other. They didn't want to talk about what happened in the Land of the Dead, even their friends noticed tension between them. Widow knew it was going o be a long weekend.

* * *

In Halloween Town, things were just dreadful and gloomy , it was one of the worst day ever. It was a perfect! It was a cloudy and stormy afternoon, a beautiful day for a stroll! But sadly, Sally couldn't enjoy this day. She was up in the attic, taking out her dusty old wedding gown that was stored away in a trunk. She pulled out a handmade stitched gown; it was a black off-the-shoulder sweetheart line top, made of two different fabrics, and the skirt that flowed down on to the ground was black as night with stitches matching the fabric of the top.

Sally twirled around with the dress clutched against her chest. Remembering the first dance with Jack at their wedding. It was one of the best nights of her life.

It was then she realized her dream was tearing apart when the stitches loosened up and it elongated the skirt. She sighed, that day was so long ago. She picked up the fragile skirt to bring it downstairs and carefully slipped it on a dress mannequin that was awaiting in the living room. She took out her sewing skit to set up until she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Sally called out before she went to answer the door. A woman was waiting on the outside. She was a tall dark woman with pale skin and ruby red lips with a black hooded cloak and holding a basket. She wore a tight hour glass shaped dress that extended to the floor and draped like tentacles at her feet. She smiled when the door open to see her ragdoll friend.

"Morticia!" Sally excited greeted.

"Sally, how are you my darling?" They kissed each other on the cheek before Sally let Morticia in and took her cloak for her.

"I'm well. Thank you for coming to help with my dress. I hope it's not too much trouble." Sally hung the cloak on the coat rack that was by the door.

"It's no trouble at all. Oh and I brought some of Mama's famous blueberry spider muffins." Morticia handed her the basket. "I know how much you and Jack love them. "

"Oh why thank you! They smell delicious." Sally took a whiff of the muffins before leading Morticia to the living room where the raggedy wedding dress stood and placed the muffins on the side table next to the sewing kit.

"Ah, I remember the day you wore this on your wedding day." Morticia sighed as she picked up a needle and thread. "You were so beautiful, but the dress was a bit big on you that we had to sew it onto your skin. Are you and Jack planning on renewing your vows?"

"No, Jack insists we dress up for Widow's school on Parents day at her school. I believe I told you, she now goes to Ever After High."

"Oh yes, I remember now when we had tea with Gomez. How is Widow doing in her new school? Causing terror and mayhem I hope?"

Sally sighed. "Hmm, that's what she says. I still worry about her. It's not the same as Monster High, though Jack doesn't seem to worry one bit. He has no doubt in his mind that Widow could scare the shoes off the entire school."

"Then there's no need to worry." Morticia commented as they both got to work on the dress. "She's a talented young girl, I'm sure she will be scaring the souls of the living for all eternity."

"I hope so too. I just hope she's happy." The worried mother smiled, trying to think happy thoughts. The two women worked on the dress, fixing the stitches on the dress that was once coming apart. The wedding dress was almost complete when Sally was just tightening the top until she heard the front door opening and slamming shut. They were surprised as they looked over and saw Jack sprinting into the living room out of breath.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Sally asked.

"The mayor. He is relentless this year. I'm trying to get away!" Jack was looking around the room for places to hide. Sally smiled and shook his head at her fearless husband being afraid of the mayor.

"Jack! Are you home?" The mayor's voice called by the door that was followed by knocking. Jack panicked, thinking he wasn't going to escape.

"Jack." Morticia lifted the skirt of the dress and gestured him inside. Jack got the idea and quickly ducked under the skirt to hide. Sally giggled under her breath when she helped pull the folds over Jack.

"Oh Jack!" The mayor opened the door and stepped inside until he came into the living room where he saw the two women stroking down the rags. "Oh excuse me, ladies. I don't mean to intrude."

"It's no problem, Mayor. Oh I never introduced you to my friend, Morticia Adams." Sally introduced. "Morticia, this is the Mayor of Halloween Town."

"Good evening, Mr. Mayor." Morticia bowed her head.

"How do you do?" The mayor tipped his hat. "Have you ladies seen Jack? I could have sworn he just came home."

"Oh he left out the back, mayor. He was in such a rush, he didn't say hello." Sally explained.

"Dear me, thank you Sally. You ladies have a good day now." The mayor nodded and quickly went through the house to find his companion. "Oh Jack! Where are you?"

Now if only he noticed that they didn't have a back door.

When he disappeared, the women picked up the skirt of the gown to show Jack, hugging his skeletal legs to this body. He peeked his head out to see if the coast was clear and quickly sighed with relief until he heard the mayor's voice again. He crawled out of the dress and was about to make a dash for it! He turned around to quickly grab the basket of blueberry spider muffins that was on the coffee table and he made a dash upstairs, escaping to his office upstairs. Sally and Morticia giggled at his childish actions before finishing the dress so they could have some lunch together.


	18. The Coffin Bean

On a bright and sunny day at Ever After High, Widow finished her school work for the weekend and texted her ghoul friends about meeting them at the maul today. After having breakfast, she went back to her dorm with Yue to get her purse and her phone.

"When is your competition today, Yue?"

"Um it's at 5 today." Yue replied as she sat on her bed to take off her shoes. Widow curiously looked at her when she noticed the hesitation.

"I think I'll still be with my friends so I might miss it. But I hope you kick Darring's butt, he needs a lesson or two."

"I will, don't you worry about that. Heh-heh." Yue nervously chuckled which made Widow worried.

"Yue, is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

"You look a bit nervous, I could stay with you if you want. I can cheer for you on the bleachers."

"No!" Yue snapped and Widow jumped from being startled. "I mean, it's fine. You haven't seen your friends in forever after, right? Go and be with them. It's just a boring competition anyway, I'll send you a hext later."

"Well, alright if you say so. Scare you later then." Widow gave Yue a hug before leaving their dorms. Something still didn't sit right with her, usually Yue would be throwing punches in the air or doing cartwheels or sharpening her sword when she gets excited. Now she's just sitting on her bed before her first competition. Perhaps she was just nervous. She should come back a bit early for the competition and support Yue the best she could. Widow left Book End and went into the Dark Forest to follow the trail back home. The green grass was turning into a rocky environment and the trees blocked out the sun making everything dark and gloomy. The only light that lit her path was the green glow that was coming from the trees and from mushrooms on the ground. It didn't bother Widow though, she oddly felt right at home as she followed marked path and several broken signs pointing to several directions that lead darker and further into the forest.

Widow didn't mind walking, due to the fact that she had no muscles and listened to Ri-uhhh-nna from her iCoffin until the sun started gazing through the branches of the trees and she heard some chattering nearby. The rocky road turned into a brick road and flowers started to appear on the ground until she finally left the forest and jumped over a bush to hop back into civilization. The park was filled with monsters of all kind; sitting around talking, exercising, and walking their pets. She sighed with relief on getting to New Salem after taking a guess at the fork in the road with no sign. Home sweet home; well besides from Halloween Town that is. She traveled through the park and took the bus ride to the maul. She couldn't stop smiling! Today was finally the day she got to meet with her ghoul friends! Who knows? Maybe they could help solve the missing piece of the puzzle from the Bella and Brutta sister!

Widow: Are you ghouls at the coffin bean?

Clawdeen: Yeah. We're waiting for you! Hurry Up!

Widow: I'm coming!

Widow finally arrived at the maul and rushed to her favorite coffee shop of all time to see her ghoul friends sitting at their usual spot, chattering and giggling amongst themselves. Frankie was the first to see Widow come and waved at her with a smile before getting up to be the first one to hug her.

Clawdeen and Draculaura jumped up a second later to join in on the group hug. The girls giggled from finally being reunited for a brief reunion.

"I missed you ghouls so much! We need to catch up!"

"We missed you too! Tell us everything!" The girls gathered around the table and chatted up a storm about the newest thing at Monster High and talk about Frankie's recent boyfriend. Then Widow started talking about everything of Ever After High; she showed them what her friends wore at school, how the town looked like and she explained how things worked at her school. She talked about Legacy day and about the Storybook of Legends. If you didn't sign your name in the book, both you and your story will disappear from existence. Widow also told them about the sisters she looked with Raven and Apple, to prove that nothing bad would happen if they didn't sign only to have them end in a dead-end.

"Bella and Brutta?" Draculaura asked. "I've been around for centuries, I never heard of them."

"Do you think you ghouls can find out if there was any sign of them at Monster High?" Widow asked. "I think Monster High was around at the same time as Bella and Brutta. All we know is that they disappeared, it could be possible that they arrived at Monster High to be safe."

"We can check it out." Frankie stated. "But don't you find it scary that you might disappear as well if you don't sign."

"If I disappear, what is the worst that can happen? I'm already dead...technically speaking." Widow shrugged.

"What if you don't become Pumpkin King because of this silly book?" Clawdeen asked. "Aren't you at least a bit concerned that this would affect whether you become king or not?"

"Well...I am a little, but I worked too hard and my father knows it. I just think it's ridiculous that this book is in charge of our destinies. I don't believe in destiny, I believe in hard work. And I will tell you about des-" Widow immediately stopped when her eyes landed on a certain vampire strolling into the Coffin Bean and ordered his drink at the counter.

"A-Alexander?" She studdered as she blushed before ducking underneath the table so she wouldn't be seen.

"Alexander?"Clawdeen looked over and saw him with his back faced toward them. She gasped from surprised. "The Alexander Sterling?"

"The same one that goes to your school?" Frankie asked excitedly. "The same one that wants to be the new Dracula?"

"Ow!" Draculaura rubbed her knee when Widow hit her leg out of anger.

"You told them?!"

"I thought they should know, you can't keep that kind of secret from the rest." She explained.

"Draculaura tells us that you are thinking of getting together with him." Clawdeen cooed. "So we can all go on a group date."

"I did not!" Widow popped her head out to glare at them.

"Well it was obvious that you like him, don't be shy! Go say hi!" Draculaura commanded.

"No!" Widow exclaimed from embarrassment. It's already bad enough that she once turned him down on a hang out to help Raven, she didn't want to face him now of all places. The future Pumpkin King is afraid of a boy!

"Yo! Alexander!" Clawdeen called out. He finally got his order when he heard his name. Widow ducked back down under the table so she would not be seen. He went over to them as he sipped on his AB negative cinnamon latte. Widow saw his feet getting closer and closer; she hugged her knees to her chest as she hoped she would not be seen.

"Hi! You don't know us but we're Widow's friends. I'm Clawdeen and this is Frankie and Draculaura. We go to Monster High."

"Oh yes, Widow has mentioned you in school." His eyes spotted the empty chair that was between Clawdeen and Frankie. "Is Widow joining you soon?" He guessed.

"Oh she'll be here soon. If you want, why don't you join us?" Frankie suggested. Widow heard her and started pulling on her leg to stop her from suggesting it. She pulled too hard and Frankie's leg right up to her knee popped right off which surprised Widow, now she was thinking who was more fragile, her or Frankie?

"Thank you for the invitation but I have plans of my own with friends at the maul. Maybe next time, tell Widow I said hello."

"Oh we will!" Draculaura agreed. "We'll see you around then, ok?"

Alexander chuckled; "Very well, bye then." Alexander left the Coffin Bean and disappeared from sight.

The girls sighed as he left. "Isn't he bitable?" Dracula cooed.

"Too bad Widow has already called dibs on him." Clawdeen smirked.

"You three are so mean!"


End file.
